Renaissance
by Nanajolie
Summary: Edward quite Bella......mais en laissant quelque chose derrière lui.....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 = éloignement**

Et voilà, il m'avait quitté. Je n'avais plus conscience du monde autours de moi. J'étais comme déconnectée.

En plus de ça, il m'avait fait l'amour la veille. Je me sentait trahie, usée comme un vulgaire objet. Oui, objet. Même si je l'aime à en mourir, il m'a utilisée.

En plus, il n'a même pas eu le cran de casser avec moi en face.

Il est partit, sans dire un mot. Sans m'expliquer ses raisons. Je ne comprenais pas. Hier, bon c'est vrai que Jasper a faillit me tuer, mais je pensais qu'après la mer veilleuse nuit que l'on avait passé, il avait oublié….

**Flash back**

**Il me ramena donc chez moi, dans ma Chevrolet. Il n'avait pas prononcé ne serait ce qu'une parole depuis que nous nous étions engagés sur le chemin du retour. moi-même je n'osais rien dire, de peur de lâcher quelque chose qui ne le rendait encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'ai maintenant. Je réfléchissais à plusieurs façons pour engager la conversation, quand je sentis la voiture stopper. Nous étions devant un hôtel. Je regardais autours de moi. Port Angeles. Je ne m'étais aperçut de rien. **

**« Edward, pourquoi… »**

**« Bella. Même si les événement qui se sont produits ce soir t'on gâché ce jour merveilleux… »**

**« Non. Edward, ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui…. »**

**« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je voulais te faire une surprise, et te ramener dans un endroit un peu….spécial pour la nuit de tes 18 ans… »**

**« Dans un hôtel? »le coupais-je.**

**« Oui. Bella, je voudrais que cette nuit soit…eh bien…notre nuit. »**

**Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'étais en train de rêver, ce n'étais pas possible…**

**« Viens »me dit-il.**

**Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Edward tenais un petit sac. Surement des affaires de rechange. Nous rentrâmes dans un hôtel 5 étoiles. C'étais magnifique, Edward avait complètement perdu la tête…**

**« A quel nom avez-vous enregistré? »nous demanda alors le réceptionniste**

**« Cullen »dit simplement Edward**

**Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je remarquais que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. moi-même, j'étais plus qu'excitée…**

**On nous conduisit vers notre chambre. La suite nuptiale. Pendant qu'Edward lui donnait son pourboire, je me dirigeais vers mon cadeau. La suite état magnifique. Et très spacieuse. À peine ai-je eu le temps de faire quelque pas, Edward était déjà à l'endroit où je me dirigeais. Il me regardais, ses yeux étaient brillants. Je le fixais moi aussi. Il s'approcha alors doucement, tout en me fixant. Il se mit à me caresser la joue tendrement, je remarquais au passage que sa main tremblait. Il était aussi nerveux que moi. J'essayais de le rassurer par mon regard. Ça le fit sourire. **

**« Bella…tu dois me promettre quelque chose »**

**« Oui? ». Je l'avais murmuré. J'étais déjà dans un état second, rien que par son toucher. **

**« Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis immédiatement »**

**« Oui, tout ce que tu veux »**

**Edward réduisit alors l'espace entre nous, et m'embrassa passionnément. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé ainsi. C'étais la première fois que je sentais sa langue contre la mienne, sa salive se mêlant à la mienne. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me transporta vers le lit King Size. Je le laissait faire, occupée à faire en sorte à ne pas oublier de respirer. Il me touchait toutes les parties du corps, passant de mes seins, à mes cuisses, ou mes joues. Pendant ce temps, je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, et passais mes mains sous son pull. **

**Je décidais donc de le lui enlever, frôlant sa peau au passage. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau!!!!! Jamais je n'avais vu beauté pareille. Le plus beau mannequin du monde ne ferait pas le poids à côté de lui. **

**Voyant que j'allais m'évanouir s'il je ne lâchais pas ses lèvre, je fit dévire ses lèvres sur mon coup. Ses baisers me brulaient, j'haletait de plaisir. Je n'en pouvait plus. **

**Je repoussais alors précipitamment Edward, et déboutonnait son pantalon, le faisant se baisser en même temps que son boxer. **

**Il était donc complètement nu, face à moi, un grand sourire aux lèvre. Je fixait alors sa virilité. Au mon Dieu, elle était….comment dire….imposante. **

**Je lui souriais, lui faisant comprendre que ça me convenait parfaitement. Il me rendit alors mon sourire. Il me déshabilla à son tour. **

**Je me laissait faire, il prenait tout son temps, en frôlant lui aussi ma peau en enlevant mes vêtements. Je crus que j'allais m'enflammer.**

**« Edward, va plus vite, s'il te plait…. »**

**«**

**Non, je vaux profiter de chaque moment… »me dit-il, en souriant. **

**Mais en regardant ses yeux, j'vais l'impression que son sourire ne les atteignait pas. Ne me laissant pas le temps de lui poser des question, il s'empara de mes lèvre, frottant son corps contre moi. **

**J'écartais les jambes, pour qu'il vienne se loger entre mes cuisses. Il frottait alors son sexe contre moi. Je poussais des petit cris de plaisir, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Tremblante, je demandais alors : **

**« S'il te plait Edward, fais moi l'amour….. »**

**Il releva alors la tête, et me pénétra lentement, tout en fixant mon visage. Une douleur lancinante parcourus mon bas ventre, mais vite remplacée par une vague de plaisir. Je crus alors jouir au premier coup de reins. Mon dieu, que c'était bon!!!!!**

**Edward me tenait par les hanches, me prenant avec entrain mais je voyait tout de même qu'il se retenait. **

**« Edward, plus fort, lâche toi complètement…. »**

**Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et me pénétra plus vite, avec plus d'ardeur. Je criais si fort que toute la ville aurait pu m'entendre. **

**Edward ne se gênait pas non plus, et m'accompagnait dans la démonstration auditive de notre plaisir. Il me prenait fermement les hanches, redoublant ses coups de reins en moi lorsque je lui disais d'y aller plus fort et plus vite. **

**Je m'agrippais à ses épaules musclées et imposantes, entourant sa taille de mes jambes. Lorsque je voulait qu'il aille plus vite, je prenais ses fesses à pleine mains, pour l'encourager. **

**Il y aller à vitesse vampirique presque. Je hurlais mon plaisir, tellement les sensations étaient bonnes et fortes. **

**Puis soudain, je la sentis. Cette vague de plaisir plus forte que toutes les autres. **

**« Bella….joui avant moi mon amour…. »**

**« Plus fort….oui!!…..comme ça..AHHHHH!!!… »**

**Je criais mon orgasme. Je n'avais jamais sentit de sensation aussi merveilleuse, aussi… intense. En quelque coups de reins, Edward atteignit lui aussi son propre septième ciel. Il poussait des grognement et des cris de plaisir, je fixais son visage, voulant toujours me rappeler de son visage, de ses expression lorsqu'il était en état d'extase pure. **

**Nous étions en train de reprendre notre souffle. Il releva la tête, souriant. **

**« ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal? »**

**« mal?? Non mais tu m'as entendu!!! Quoique, tout Port Angeles aurait pu m'entendre…. »**

**Il éclata de rire. J'étais enfin heureuse. Entière. Edward me souriait, heureux lui aussi. Il était toujours en moi, et je ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller. C'étais tellement bon comme sensation que je ne voulais pas la quitter de si tôt….**

**Lorsque je fis part de mon désir à Edward, il me prit dans ses bras, et nous emmena sous la douche. **

**Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, insatiables. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait faire l'amour dans plusieurs endroits, mais je n'aurais oublié cette nuit pour rien au monde….**

**Fin du flash back**

Sans aucunes explications, il m'a quitté, sachant que je l'aimais à en crever. Il m'avait laissé, il y a un mois exactement, dans cette chambre, seule, avec pour seul mot :

Bella. La nuit que nous avons passé a été….magique. Mais mon monde est trop dangereux pour toi, c'est pour cela que je te quitte. Ne me cherches pas. Continues de vivre ta vie, et soi heureuse.

C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur.

On non, c'est pas vrai, encore ces nausées…..

Je me précipitais aux toilettes, main sur la bouche. C'est la troisième fois que je vomis aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

Bon, un tour chez le médecin s'impose.

Je pris donc ma Chevrolet, et me dirigeais vers le petit hôpital de Forks. Je n'en prévenait pas mon père, il était déjà assez inquiet comme ça sur mon état, je ne voulais pas l'alerter. Depuis le départ d'Edward, il avait peur que je fasses quelque chose de stupide, comme suicider….

C'est vrai que j'y avais pensé plusieurs fois, mais Edward voulait que je vive ma vie. Même si c'étais mission impossible sans lui…

J'perçois déjà le bâtiment blanc. Bon, aller, même si aller chez le médecin n'est pas mon passe temps favoris, quand faut y aller, faut y aller….

J'entrais donc dans le bâtiment, et me dirigeais vers la secrétaire, qui me connais déjà.

« Bonjour Bella, que puis-je faire pour toi? »

« Bonjour Sarah, pourrais je voir le Docteur Sherperd? »

« Attend, je vais voir si il peut te recevoir tout de suite… »

Elle me laissa donc plusieurs minutes seule, lorsqu'elle revint avec le médecin.

« Aller Bella, on va voir ce qui se passe, suis moi »

Nous entrâmes donc dans son bureau, et je lui expliquais mon problème. Il écouta les battements de mon cœur, prit ma tension, qu'il jugea un peu basse, mais ne voyait aucune pathologie.

Il me fit donc une prise de sang.

« J'essayerai d'avoir les résultats demain après-midi, je t'appelle dès que j'ai les résultats. En attendant, repose toi le plus possible, et ne te fatigues pas trop. Je pense que ce n'est pas grave ce que tu as, mais bon, on verra plus tard. À demain, Bella »

« à demain ».

Je retournais donc chez moi. Dès mon arrivée, mon père me posa mille et une questions. Je le rassurai, tout en préparant le dîner. Je nous préparais des fajitas, mon père adorait ça. Ça le calmera un peu sur sa pseudo crise cardiaque qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant.

Je montais me coucher dans vers 22h00, sentant une grande fatigue m'envahir. Comme d'habitude, je me couchais, pensant à lui, et m'inquiétant sur mes résultats médicaux du lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 = découverte**

Je fus réveillée par une grande lumière, provenant de ma fenêtre. Je marmonnais des paroles inintelligibles, mais me repris rapidement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon réveil : 9h30. Ouah j'avais bien dormi comparé à la nuit dernière. Bon, aller faudrait peut-être te lever Bella….et aussi arrêter de penser encore à lui, tu le sais, il ne reviendra pas….

Je me levais donc, maussade, sans envies, quand je fut prise d'un violent vomissement. Je n'eu le temps que d'atteindre le lavabo de ma salle de bain, et de vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, donc pas grand-chose. Je n'en pouvais plus, ça me faisait un mal de chien…..

Espérons avoir les résultats aujourd'hui. Soudain j'eu très envie de manger des chocolats enrobés de caramel.

J'avais l'impression de mourir si je n'en mangeais pas. Sans attendre, je filais vite fais sous la douche, mis des habits de rechange, et me dirigeais vers le supermarché le plus proche.

Même si la caissière me regardait bizarrement, comme si je venais d'un autre planète, je mangeais mes chocolats tout de suite après les avoir payés.

Je l'avais terminé sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, c'est pour vous dire dans quel état j'étais!!!!!

Une fois à la maison, je remarquais que j'avais du courrier. Ah, oui, déjà ouvert la veille, c'est mon acceptation à Harvard.

Bien sur, je n'avais pas les moyens d'y aller, alors je m'étais contenté de l'université d'Alaska. Mentalement, je faisait déjà le compte des jours qu'il me restait à Forks.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines, et je partirais loin de cette maison, de cette ville….où j'ai rencontré mon grand amour.

Pensant à cela, je ne pu retenir quelques larmes. Aller Bella, ressaisit toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te morfondre, il ne reviendra pas, un point c'est tout.

Je me mit alors à penser à ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire. Aurait-il rencontré une autre femme? Une femme vampire?

Je ne lui en aurait pas voulut, ce serait quelque chose de tout à fait naturel, et normal. Elle pourrait lui apporter tout ce que je ne suis pas capable…de lui apporter quoi.

Je regardais l'heure. 12h05.

Ouah, j'en avais mis du temps pour mes chocolats…..enfin bon. Curieusement, j'avais une faim de loup.

Je regardais ce qu'il y avait dans les placards. Bon, ce serait riz au thon, avec des tomates.

Je me fis ma petite salade, mangea.

Je me sentais étrangement bien, j'étais en pleine forme.

Il était 13h00. Bon, en attendant le coup de fil du médecin, je m'occupais à faire un peu de ménage. J'étais en train de lancer une machine de linge, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« Allo? »

« Oui, Bella? C'est le Sherperd. Je vous appelle pour les résultats, pourriez-vous venir en personne pour que je vous annonce ce que vous avez? »

« Est-ce grave? »lui demandais-je, inquiète.

« non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez dans une demi heure, je vous attend. »

« très bien, à tout à l'heure docteur ».

Je raccrochais, intriguée. Étrange…

Ne m'inquiétant pas davantage, je retournais à ma tâche. Une demi heure plus tard, j'étais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Le docteur Sherperd vint me chercher, et me conduisit à son bureau. Il me demanda de m'assoir. Il fit la même chose, en me fixant.

« voilà Bella, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça…vous êtes si jeune…. »

« j'ai une maladie? c'est grave? Je vais mourir? » lui demandais-je, paniquée.

« non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez….la maladie du bébé ».

« je vous demande pardon? »

« Bella, vous êtes enceinte, d'un mois déjà »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : découverte**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

C'était tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

« Mais, vous en êtes certain Docteur? »

« oui Bella, il n'y a pas de doute possible, les tests en sont la preuve, vous êtes enceinte. Je suis navré que cela vous soit arrivée à votre âge, car vous êtes encore très jeune pour avoir des enfants, mais sachez que des millions de femmes rêveraient avoir votre chance, et pouvoir procréer. Mais elle n'ont malheureusement pas cette chance dans la majeure partie des cas, donc prenez en compte, avant de décider quoique ce soit que ce bébé qui grandit en vous, c'est un vrai miracle ».

« …. »

« Vous allez bien, Bella? Vous ne savez pas qui est _le père_? »

À ces mots, je relevais la tête brusquement. Mon Dieu, cet enfant était d'Edward. Il m'avait fait un enfant, sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je voit le plus vite possible Carlisle, pour lui demander comment la grossesse allait se dérouler, si mon cas était spécial.

« Docteur Shepherd, savez-vous où se trouve actuellement le Docteur Cullen? »

« oui Bella, mais il m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire si vous me posiez la question ».

C'est comme si on m'avait envoyé un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Carlisle lui aussi m'avait abandonnée, celui que je considérait pratiquement comme mon père.

« S'il vous plait », dis-je, au bord des larmes.

« le père de cet enfant est son fils, Edward ».

« il faut absolument que je le voit »

Il me regarda dans les yeux minutieusement. Je soutins son regard. Il prit alors un post-it, et me marqua rapidement une adresse dessus.

« ne dites à personne que je vous l'ai donnée, Bella, je ne suis pas en droit de vous donner ces informations, il est donc primordial que personne ne le sache. Puis-je conter sur vous, Bella?

- vous avez ma parole, docteur. Dorénavant, le médecin qui me suivra pendant ma grossesse sera Carlisle, pouvez vous lui transférer mon dossier?

- oui, bien sûr. Dans ce cas, je ne vous fait pas d'échographie aujourd'hui, je laisserai le Docteur Cullen le faire, je suppose que vous voulez vivre ce moment avec le père de l'enfant? » me dit-il alors, tout sourire.

« oui » dis-je doucement, à contre cœur.

« bien, Bella, alors à bientôt, et mes félicitations »

« merci »dis-je, au bords des larmes.

Je sortis précipitamment de son bureau, post-it en main.

_Alaska, Juneau_

Bon. Je partirai alors plus tôt pour l'université… l'université!!! Mon père!!!! Au mon dieu, comment il va le prendre????

Bon, il vaut mieux lui dire tout de suite, et ne pas attendre. Il va surement me jeter dehors, mais je n'avorterai jamais. Ce bébé, je le garderai, quelqu'en soit les risques. Je l'aimais déjà. C'est la seule chose que l'on ne pouvait pas me prendre, la seule chose qui me restais d'Edward, mon amour, la seule chose qui restais de notre amour. Et je ne laisserai personne, je dis bien personne me le prendre.

Je rentrais dans ma voiture. Instinctivement, je portais une main à mon ventre. Mon dieu, je vais être maman. Dans neuf mois. Je ressentais une certaine fierté, bien sur, mais j'avais aussi très peur. Comment vais-je m'en sortir?

Quelle vie pourrais-je lui offrir?

Tout en me posant ces questions, j'arrivais chez moi? Mon père était déjà rentré. Sa voiture de patrouille était déjà stationnée dehors, devant notre maison.

J'avais peur de sa réaction. Je rentrais prudemment dans la maison, comme si j'allais affronter le diable en personne.

« papa? » dis-je, sachant bien qu'il était là.

« dans le salon » me cria-t-il

J'allais donc le retrouver. Il était assis sur le canapé, lisant un magazine sur le baseball. Il leva brièvement les yeux sur moi, et voyant mon expression, s'alarma aussitôt.

« Bella, que se passe t-il ma chérie? »me demanda-t-il, doucement, en se levant.

« assied-toi, papa »dis-je, essayant d'être le plus certaine possible.

Il me regarda dans les yeux comme si j'allais lui annoncer qu'il y avait mort d'hommes. À mon avis, ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, tandis que je prenais place sur le sofa.

« Voilà papa, je suis allée voir un médecin car ces derniers jours, je ne me sentais pas super bien. Il n'a rien vu, donc il m'a fait une prise de sang, au cas ou. Il se trouve qu'il a trouvé ce que j'avais. »

« et c'est grave mon ange? »me dit mon père.

Il avait l'air calme. Bon, peut-être qu'il le prendra bien. Rassemblant mon courage, je lui dit les trois mots fatals : « papa, je suis enceinte ».

Je le regardais prudemment, scrutant sa réaction. Il ne disait rien, et paraissait pensif. Au bout de dix minutes, mettant fin à mon angoisse, il me dit « je vais être grand-père? »

Lui souriant, je lui répondit « oui, papa. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. J'en fut soulagée.

Mais aussitôt, son visage se referma.

« attend, cet enfant est d'Edward? »me demanda-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Et voilà, fini le moment de bonheur.

« oui papa, mais je te préviens. Je n'avorterai pas. J'aime ce bébé, et ce n'est pas parce que le père est Edward que j'avorterais. Je mènerais ce bébé à terme, que ça te plaise ou non »

Jamais je n'avais été aussi déterminée de tout ma vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 = solution

« bon… »dit mon père, tout à coup, gêné.

« quoi? »lui demandais-je, étonné qu'il n'ai pas protesté.

« tu..es..allée…voir….un médecin? »me demanda mon père, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Ah d'accord, il était gêné parce qu'il avait du mal à parler maternité, relations sexuelles…avec moi. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas à l'aise non plus.

« oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis allée, et le médecin m'a bien confirmé que j'étais enceinte. Il faut que je te dises quelque chose, papa…. »

J'hésitais à lui dire. Je savais que ça n'allais pas lui plaire, mais alors pas su tout. Il me regardait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avais déjà deviné ce que j'allais lui dire.

« je vais suivre ton conseil papa. Je pense qu'un éloignement est désormais indispensable. Je vais partir plus tôt pour l'université. J'ai besoin de me construire une nouvelle vie, loin de Forks, et loin de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour moi. C'est aussi pour mon bébé. »

« mais Bella, comment vas-tu faire? seule? tu as besoin d'aide, imagines qu'il t'arrives quelque chose, je ne veux pas en être responsable parce que justement, je n'avais pas été présent pour toi. »

« papa, »lui dis-je, de manière convaincante, « si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre pour mon dernier mois de grossesse, pour m'aider pendant l'accouchement, mais il faut que tu me laisses me débrouiller seule, j'ai besoin de savoir si je serais capable d'élever mon enfant seule. »

« et Edward? Vas-tu essayer de le retrouver? »

« oui, papa, je vais essayer, il a le droit de savoir je pense que mon bébé voudrait savoir qui est son père aussi. »

« et comment comptes tu t'y prendre? As-tu une idée de l'endroit ou il peut se trouver? »

« oui, j'ai demandé à l'hôpital, tout à l'heure. Et ils ont bien voulu me le donner. »

« tu as besoin d'argent je suppose? »

Ah, ça je n'avais pas osé lui demandé. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

« oui, juste si tu veux, bien sur… »

« ne t'inquiète pas, on s 'en sortira. L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, et que le bébé aussi aille bien. Ne stresse pas à cause de ça, je m'en occupe. »

Bon, je me sentais déjà mieux.

« alors, que veux tu manger? »me demanda mon père.

Ouah. Là, je suis scotchée. Mon père veut cuisiner.

« laisse tomber, je m'en occupe »

« attend, je t'aide alors, dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasses. »

Nous avions fini de manger. J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire mon livre préféré, Roméo et Juliette. Un petit gargouillement vint de mon estomac. Oups, je crois que j'ai encore faim.

Je descendis donc discrètement, sans déranger mon père qui était dans le salon, et me dirigeais vers le congélateur, pour prendre ma glace Ben&Jerry préférée.

Je pense l'avoir dévoré en un temps record. J'en avais tellement envie!!!! C'est incroyable. Je me sens en pleine forme en plus, je n'ai pas sommeil. Je retourne donc à ma chambre, disant au passage bonne nuit à mon père.

Il fallait que j'organise mon voyage. J'avais trouvé sur net des billets d'avions pas trop chers pour Juneau, et là, il fallait que je trouve une maison ou un appartement à acheter.

Et oui, je m'y installerait surement définitivement après la naissance de mon petit ange. Mais je n'avais pas trouve « l'appartement » ou « la maison » de mes rêves.

Je passais donc ma soirée à feuilleter des magazines, pour trouver mon bonheur, quand je la vis.

En bois, sur deux étages avec piscine intérieure et jacuzzi. 5 chambres, avec leur salle de bain privé et une salle de bains à part au rez-de-chaussée.

Une cuisine américaine, reliée a une immense salle à manger. Un salon immense. Une maison avec de l'espace quoi. En plus, on aurait aussi accès à un petit jardin et ruisseau privé, près d'un étang. Ce serait parfait.

Je sortais de ma chambre, pressée montrer cette merveille à mon père. Il en tomba lui aussi amoureux, et me promit d'appeler le lendemain l'agence. Je remontais alors dans ma chambre, et me coucha, une main dur mon ventre. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers ce petit être qui grandissait en moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 = organisation**

Je me levais brusquement le lendemain, avec une forte envie de vomir. Je courais jusqu'aux cabinets à temps. Bon, c'est normal. Tu ferais mieux de manger un peu Bella.

Je descendais donc jusqu'à la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

« Non, je viens d'avoir des nausées, et ce n'est pas super agréable, mais bon… »

« aller, mange ton petit déjeuner on va à Port Angeles pour la maison!!!! J'ai réussit à avoir un rendez vous aujourd'hui. Va vite te préparer je t'attend.

« GENIAL!!!!!criais-je, joyeuse. Mon père riait de ma joie. Je sautillais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me changer rapidement et prendre une petite douche.

Une fois prête, je rejoignit mon père en bas. Nous partîmes pour Port Angeles. Dans la voiture nous discutions de tout et de rien. Le temps passa vite, et nous étions arrivés, il était 10h30.

Mon père me prit par les épaules, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'agence. Après deux heures de négociations, nous signâmes l'achat de la maison. Elle était un peu chère, mais mon père ne voulait rien savoir, il voulait vraiment m'offrir cette maison.

« bon, si tout se passe bien, tu pourra emménager dans une semaine ma puce »

« oui, c'est parfait, merci papa, je t'adore »

« moi aussi mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? »

« oh, ba je te propose une petite promenade en ville? »

« ok »

Nous nous promenâmes dans Port Angeles, en passant, nous avions mangé au resto. Le même que celui où Edward m'avait emmenée diner. Je n'avais rien dit à mon père, mais en voyant ce restaurant, je

m'étais mise à, pleurer comme une madeleine. Mon père s'était même affolé, ne comprenant pas les raisons de mon chagrin. Je me calmais donc comme je pouvais, et évitais de penser à lui.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans le centre commercial de Port Angeles. En passant devant Natalys, je regardais la vitrine avec envie. Mon père le remarqua, et m'entraina jusqu'au rayon nouveau né.

Je l'extasiais devant les petits pyjamas et ensembles pour bébé, ainsi que les lits, les tables à langer, les jouets, les poussettes et j'en passe. Il y avait aussi un rayon « future maman ».

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, je choisissais quelques vêtement afin d'établir le trousseau de naissance de mon bébé. Je privilégiais la couleur blanche, ne sachant pas le sexe du bébé. Des petites chaussettes, des pyjamas blancs avec des oursons, des bodys blancs, des couvertures, des petites chaussures de naissance en maille, un petit bonnet, une petite veste blanche en laine.

Je sais seulement sue au bout de 5 minutes, mes bras étaient pleins de petites choses pour mon bébé. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, et en plus de cela, mon père m'encourageait!!!! C'était fou, il était aussi excité que moi!!!!! Il m'entraina ensuite dans le rayon des futures mamans, pour m'acheter des vêtements de maternité chauds lorsque je serais en Alaska. Je commençais par la lingerie, car mes seins commençaient déjà à changer. je m'achetais ensuite une parka des plus chaudes, des tuniques, des débardeurs pour mettre sous les pulls, des robes, des pantalons, des sous-pull et un chemisier blanc, ou cas ou je devais sortir.

Mon père rayonnait de joie, et insista pour payer le tout arrivé aux caisses. Ça me gênait un peu, vu la somme faramineuse inscrite sur le ticket de caisse, mais mon père me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait un peu épargner ou cas, pour les coups durs, et qu'il se faisait un plaisir de m'offrir toutes ces choses. Il me confessa, dans la voiture, espérer avoir un petit-fils, je souriais intérieurement. Je n'avais

pas encore réfléchit à cela, mais bon, j'avais encore le temps.

Je rentrais à la maison, exténuée par cette journée mouvementée.

Le soir, Billy et Jacob vinrent nous faire une petite visite. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis pour mon bébé, mais je m'en fichais. Il passait en premier, il était ma priorité. Je m'en fichais des regards des autres, j'étais heureuse, mais il manquait quelqu'un à ce bonheur. Il m'avait, sans explications, malheureusement quitté.

Je ne le disais pas à mon père, mais tous les soirs, je pleurai mon amour perdu. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait pas ma souffrance, car je faisait tout pour l'oublier et faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Mais elle était bien présente, et plus réelle que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 = départ**

Enfin, c'est le grand jour. Je pars de cette ville, direction Juneau. L'avion venait de décoller. Mon père m'accompagnait, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien dans ma nouvelle maison. Et oui, il a voulut me la mettre à mon nom, ainsi, elle était vraiment à moi.

« Bella… »m'appela mon père.

« oui papa?? »

« voilà ma chérie, je voulais te dire quelque chose avant notre départ pour Juneau, mais j'ai pensé que te le dire maintenant serait plus approprié. Je me suis fait muté, pour être près de toi. »

« oh papa »

Et voilà, ça recommence, je refond en larmes. Décidemment, j'arrivais de moins en moins à maitriser mes émotions!!! Mon père aussi était ému, et me prit dans ses bras.

« papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier de me soutenir. »

« de rien ma chérie, saches que je serais toujours fier de toi, quelque soient tes décisions. Je te fais confiance Bella, je sais que quelque soit ta décision, elle sera la plus appropriée. Pour quand est ton rendez-vous avec Carlisle déjà? »

« demain normalement. »

Et oui, je lui avait dit que désormais, ce serait Carlisle qui me suivrai pour ma grossesse. Curieusement, il avait prit un air rassuré, me disant que c'était le mieux à faire, que Carlisle était tout de même un excellent médecin.

Nous étions arrivés. Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid!!!!!!

Une fois nos bagages récupérés, mon père appela un taxi. Nous étions en train d'attendre patiemment. Mon père avait insisté pour m'offrir un chocolat chaud.

« ah, le voilà » s'exclama mon père.

L'homme vint nous aider à mettre les bagages dans le coffre. Mon père lui donna l'adresse, et c'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison.

Je l'endormis pendant le chemin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, mon père me réveilla en douceur, me disant que nous étions arrivés.

Je me redressais, et sortis de la voiture. La maison était encore plus belle que sur les photos. Je sautillais jusques à l'entrée, sous le regard amusé de mon père. Il ouvrit la porte, en cachant mes yeux de ses mains.

Et là, ce fut la surprise du siècle. La maison était déjà entièrement meublée de fond en comble. C'était magnifique. Mon père avait vraiment bon gout.

« j'ai même préparé la chambre du bébé » me dit mon père, fier de lui.

« oh papa, c'est génial, merci!!! »lui dis-je, en larmes.

Il me montra la chambre. Elle était magnifique. Les murs étaient blanc cassé, les rideaux crème et marron. Mon père s'était surpassé. Il avait acheté choisit le blanc pour tous les meubles. Il avait acheté un combiné, pour ranger toutes les affaires du bébé. Elle faisait armoire et table à langer amovible. Il avait acheté un lit à barreaux, ayant un côté coulissant pour mieux m'occuper du bébé. Le lit était entièrement blanc, et les draps étaient eux aussi blanc, avec des couvertures polaires marrons au cas ou il ferait très froid. Le lit avait même des roues, au cas ou on voudrait le déplacer. Il y avait aussi une armoirette, avec une penderie et des étagères, ce qui sera vraiment pratique.

Tout y était.

Je me retournais. Mon père me regardais avec un peu de peur dans les yeux.

« papa, c'est parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour mon bébé. »

« tant mieux, tu m'enlève un énorme poids »

Nous rangeâmes donc nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives. Au passage, la mienne était superbe, il y avait déjà des vêtements dans la penderie, je n'avait qu'à rajouter les miens. Il étaient vraiment somptueux, tous de maternité.

Fatiguée, je m'endormis, la tête pleine de rêves. Pour une fois, je ne pensais pas à Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7= rencontre**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais, reposée. J'allais dans la salle de bain car comme d'habitude, je suis tout le temps prise de nausées dès le matin.

Une fois ce mauvais moment passé, je filais sous la douche. Je n'avais encore aucunes formes au niveau du ventre, mais à mon avis ça n'allais pas tarder. Une fois lavée, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements.

Tiens, j'avais eu raison de prendre des soutiens gorge plus grands, j'ai l'impression que mes seins ont doublé de volume!!

Je descendais ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuné. Charlie s'était déjà occupé de remplir les placards, et m'avais laissé un mot disant qu'il était déjà de service aujourd'hui, et qu'il essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Il me souhait aussi bonne chance pour la consultation avec Carlisle. J'en avais bien besoin, je me demandais vraiment comment il allait réagir.

Je regardais l'heure. Il était déjà 10h00. J'avais rendez-vous à 10h30. Il serait donc temps que j'y aille.

Étant donné que nous n'avions pas encore de voiture, j'appelais un taxi, et lui indiquait ma destination.

J'étais très nerveuse, je ne savait pas ce Carlisle allait penser. Je me demandais s'il serait capable de me rejeter, et de me dire d'aller voir ailleurs, de ne plus l'embêter.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, me sortant de mes raisonnements.

J'entrais, nerveuse, et me dirigeais vers la secrétaire.

« bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen à 10h30, pouvez vous me dire s'il est déjà là? »

« oui, il vient d'arriver mademoiselle, un instant s'il vous plait ».

Elle se dirigea vers une petite porte. Cinq minutes après, elle vint me chercher, me disant d'entrer.

J'entrais. Carlisle était en train de remplir tout un tas de papiers. Il releva soudain la tête et me regarda, surpris.

« Bella, mais que fais-tu ici? »

« Bonjours Carlisle. Je suis à Juneau pour mon entrée à l'université, et je voulais vous voir car j'ai un léger problème… »

Avant même de me laisser le temps de lui expliquer, il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et me pris dans ses bras. Je lui rendais son étreinte. J'étais quelque peu rassurée, il n'avait pas l'air de me rejeter.

« ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que l'on va trouver une solution à ton problème. Assieds-toi, et explique moi ce qu'il t'arrive »

Je me dirigeais vers la chaise face à son bureau.

« Bon, je vais commencer par le début. Vous savez, le jour de mon anniversaire, après l'accident avec Jasper, Edward m'a donné son cadeau. Il était un peu, comment dire, spécial ce cadeau. Il m'a emmené dans un hôtel 5 étoiles et…nous…..avons…….eu…..des……….rapport……….sexuels »lui dis-je gênée. Il me regarda en souriant, m'encourageant à continuer.

« Donc, après comme vous le savez, il m'a quitté. Un mois après son départ, je commençais à ne pas me sentir très bien. J'avais constamment des vomissements, je m'évanouissait, et j'avais tout le temps sommeil. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je suis donc allée voir un médecin. Il m'a examinée, mais n'a rien trouvé. Il m'a donc fait une prise de sang. Et là, et bien, il a découvert ce que j'avais. »

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de lui dire ce que j'avais, et dis, très rapidement :

« Carlisle, j'attend un enfant d'Edward. »

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était surpris.

« Carlisle, je us venue vous voir car je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment ce bébé allait naître, je….. »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il était comme paralysé, et semblait prit par une grande réflexion.

Un quart d'heure après ma révélation, il me chuchota :

« Bella, je croyais justement que le fait que les hommes vampires puissent procréer était une légende. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu me laisse te faire une échographie. Est-ce que le médecin que tu as consulté t'en a fait une? »

« non, je lui ai servit une excuse pour pas qu'il me la fasse, parce que je ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver »

« très bien, enlève ton pantalon et tes sous vêtement, on va voir ce qui se passe. »

Je m'exécutais, un peu honteuse de me déshabiller devant lui.

Il me pria de m'installer sur sa table d'observation. Il m'appliqua un gel sur mon bas-ventre, et allumais déjà une machine. Il fit quelque réglages, et commença à regarder ce qu'il se passais dans mon utérus.

« regarde Bella, voici ton bébé »

On voyait sur l'écran un tout petit point blanc, semblable à un haricot. Je sentis des larmes me piquer les yeux, et essayais de les cacher.

« tout à l'air normal Bella ».

Un grand soulagement m'envahit. Je savait enfin que mon petit bébé allait bien.

« Que vas-tu faire par rapport à Edward? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas »murmurais-je

« Il m'a abandonnée d'un certain côté, donc même en sachant, il s'en fichera de ce bébé. Je pense que je ne lui dirais rien. »

« Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soi la solution. Toute la famille sera contente pour ce bébé. Esmé, imagines ce qu'elle ressentirai. Elle n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, permet lui à elle, et à moi, de devenir grands-parents. »

« Carlisle, je n'imposerai pas à Edward un enfant. S'il veut l'assumer, très bien, sinon, je disparaitrai de vos vies. Comprenez moi, j'ai déjà souffert, je ne veux pas resouffrir, et faire aussi souffrir mon enfant. »

« Veux-tu venir à la maison avec moi? J'ai fini mon service pour aujourd'hui. On pourra en discuter tranquillement. »

« d'accord »

Sur ce, nous partîmes vers la villa des Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 = rencontre**

L'ambiance dans la voiture de Carlisle était…comment dire……assez tendue. Il n'osait rien me dire, à chaque fois qu'il voulait engager la conversation, il se retenait.

De mon côté, je ne souhaitait pas non plus engager la conversation. Je restait donc dans mon coin, et regardais le paysage défiler.

Soudain, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je regardais de qui venait l'appel. Charlie. Il devait s'inquiéter. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. 15h00. Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas.

« Charlie? »

« Bella? Bella!!! Ah enfin, j'arrive à te joindre. Mais où est-tu? Je commençais à m'inquiéter ma chérie!!! Tout va bien? Le bébé va bien? Oh seigneur, il est arrivé quelque chose…. »

Et voilà. Charlie version mère poule qui commence à faire mille et un possible scénarios.

« Non Papa ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé va bien. Je suis avec Carlisle. Je suis dans sa voiture, on va voir Edward. »

Gros silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je commençais à paniquer.

« papa??? »

« oui, je suis là. Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je serais venu avec toi. Peux-tu me passer Carlisle? »

Je me tournais vers lui, il avait déjà la main tendue, un sourire aux lèvres.

« oui, je te le passe. »

Pendant un quart d'heure, il continua à parler avec Carlisle. Je les laissaient à leur conversation, et regardais de nouveau le paysage, songeuse. Je me demandais ce qu'aller penser le reste du clan Cullen, et en particulier Edward. J'avais peur de leur rejet. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour élever mon bébé, non, mais…je les considéraient comme ma famille. Me rejeter me blesserais vraiment, plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

« tiens Bella »

Ah ils ont fini. Je récupère mon portable, et le glisse dans mon sac.

« Charlie viens de me demander où nous demeurions. C'est assez loin de chez vous, il ne peut donc pas venir te chercher car il se perdrait et de toute façon, il est de service ce soir, pour une affaire urgente. Tu vas donc dormir à la maison, et demain matin, il viendra te chercher à l'hôpital. »

« je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »dis-je, réticente. C'était même une très très très mauvaise idée. »

« Ils ne te feront rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il disait la vérité, je le sentais. Mais m'étant faite trompée une fois, vous comprendrez que faire confiance à des gens qui m'ont abandonnée……

« nous ne t'abandonnerons plus Bella. Pas dans ton état. Et Edward serait de mon avis, j'en suis certain. »

« Carlisle, que les choses soient bien claires. Je n'ai pas cherché à vous retrouver pour que vous me donniez quelque chose. Je ne vous veux rien. J'ai juste jugé normal d'informer le père de mon enfant car je ne l'ai quand même pas fait toute seule. Et vous informer vous sa famille aussi. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. » Et là, je posais LA question qui allait ou pas me déchirer le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était :

« Est-ce que Edward a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre après moi? »

Je retenais ma respiration. J'avais peur.

Carlisle ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

La voiture s'arrêta. Carlisle se tourna vers moi, hésitant.

« Ecouté Bella. Ce que tu vas voir aujourd'hui dans cette maison va…..comment dire……te rendre encore plus malheureuse que tu ne l'est déjà. Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux surpris. Edward essaye de t'oublier, d'oublier votre histoire, pour te protéger de notre monde. Nous lui avons tous dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça mais il ne nous a pas écoutés, comme d'habitude. »

Il s'interrompit pour essuyer les larmes silencieuses sur mes joues. Je sursautais me rendant compte de mes larmes. Je me détournais, les essuyant rapidement. Carlisle me regardait avec pitié.

« je vous en supplie, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je ne veux pas. Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de m'emmener ici, Carlisle. C'était une mauvaise idée de vous avoir cherchés. »

« ne dis pas de bêtises. Toute la famille sera heureuse de te voir. Aller viens. Ne tiens pas compte des commentaires de Tanya. »

Qui c'est, elle? Je n'eut pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions que j'étais déjà sur le seuil de la porte, Carlisle à mes côtés.

« comment… »

« je t'ai porté, tu n'as rien pu voir »me dit-il, souriant.

Je laissais couler, et rentrais dans la villa après lui. Quelque chose me sauta dessus, que j'identifiais quelques secondes plus tard comme étant Alice.

« Alice!!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir!!!! »

« Oh Belle, nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir. Désolé d'être partie sans rien dire, mais tu connais Edward…. »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. L'homme de ma vie se trouvais à l'autre bout de la pièce, une femme près de lui. Il avait passé son bras autours d'elle. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et malgré tous mes effort, je ne réussis pas à me retenir.

Edward se tenait devant moi, les yeux ronds.

« Bella? Mais que fais-tu ici? Pourquoi est-tu venue ?» me dit-il, sur un ton de reproche.

Et là, je laissais exploser ma colère que j'avais contenu depuis son abandon.

« MAIS SI JE TE GÊNES DIS LE, VAS Y!!!!!!! JE SUIS JUSTE VENUE PAR PLAISIR? POUR SOUFFRIR ENCORE PLUS EDWARD!!! NON MAIS JE RÊVE TU AS ENCORE LE CULOT DE ME DEMANDER CELA???? COMME SI C'ÉTAIT UN REPROCHE????? ET BIEN? JE VAIS TE REPONDRE!!!!! JE SUIS LA A CAUSE DE TOI!!!!! JE SUIS ENCEINTE, TU M'AS ENGROSSE LA VEILLE DE TON DEPART!!!!! VOILA, C'EST DIT!!!!! JE NE TE DERANGES PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS, JE M'EN VAIS »

Et c'est en larmes, le cœur sur les mains, tremblante et complètement envahie par le chagrin que je quittais cette maison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je laissais les larmes et mon chagrin m'envahir complètement depuis son départ. Je pleurais longtemps. Je sentis soudain un intense douleur à mon ventre. Oh non, pas ça, je vous en supplie!!!!

Je rempais jusque la maison des Cullen, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes. En me voyant dans cette état, il vinrent tous à mon secours, complètement affolés.

« Car-lis-le, j'-ai-mal, aid-ez moi, s'il-vous-plait » dis-je, sanglotant. Il me prit dans ses bras.

« NON, DONNES-LA MOI!!!! » entendis-je crier Edward. Je m'accrochais au cou de Carlisle comme je pouvais.

« laisses la Edward. Elle ne va pas bien, et le bébé non plus. »

Un hurlement à vous déchirer l'âme se fit entendre. J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle lorsque je l'entendis. Je tremblais comme une feuille, et me tordais sous la douleur. Carlisle m'examina avec précaution.

« tu n'as rien Bella, et le bébé non plus. Je vais te donner un calmant, ta douleur est seulement liée au stress intense que tu ressens en ce moment. Il va falloir que l'on évite ces confrontations le plus possible, tu n'est plus en état. C'est le repos complet à partir de maintenant jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'en informerai ton père. Je vais moi-même prendre congé à l'hôpital pendant tes neuf mois de grossesse. ce sera plus sur. »

Je ne relevais pas, exténuée pour parler davantage. Je préférais sombrer dans un sommeil que j'espérais, réparateur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 = retrouvailles**

Je me réveillais le lendemain, reposée. Je me sentais en forme. Mais comme tous les matins, je fus prise d'horribles nausées. Je sortais précipitamment de mon lit, pour aller vomir proprement aux toilettes. Lorsque j'eus fini, je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je me retournais, pour voir la jeune femme au bras d'Edward près de la porte d'entrée de la salle de bains, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha à vitesse vampirique, me prit par la gorge, et me plaqua au mur, me disant ces mots :

« tu n'auras pas Edward, soit en certaine!!!! Je m'occuperais personnellement de cela, que ce soit avec l'aide de la famille au sans. Mais je te préviens que le petit que tu portes d'Edward, je te laisserais le mener à terme, bien sur, mais soit certaine que je te l'enlèverais!!!! C'est moi qui aurais du lui donner cet enfant!!! Je…. »

« Lâches là » dit une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Edward s 'approcha de nous rapidement et me pris dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, un plateau en main, mon petit déjeuné dessus.

Il me le mit sur le lit, et m'ordonna de manger. Il ressortit précipitamment, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Je grignotais petit à petit, pour voir si mon appétit n'étais pas partit avec ce qu'il c'était passé. Ah non, il est toujours là!!! Je commençais donc à manger avec un peu plus d'entrain, lorsque j'entendit un grand fracas venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je me levais rapidement pour aller voir ce qu'il, se passait. Et ce que j'y vit me choqua.

Edward tenait fermement Tanya, et lui hurlais dessus à vitesse vampire. Je ne compris que les mots comme « part », « erreur », « plus jamais » et « bébé ».

Il lui fit faire un vole plané à travers la baie vitrée du salon, et ses affaires ont suivis.

J'étais tétanisée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Edward serait capable de faire cela.

Il se rendit compte de ma présence, et me regarda, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, dans les yeux. Je me sentis fondre et d'un coup, toute la douleur, le stress, les cauchemars ont disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. À ce moment précis, je lui aurais tout pardonné. Son abandon, ce qu'il m'avait fait subir comme souffrance, tout.

Mes jambes se dirigèrent automatiquement vers lui, sans que mon cerveau aie eu le besoin de leur demander de le faire. Edward me fixa, ses yeux remplis d'amour et de tristesse en même temps. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant, tout en m'approchant. Il sourit à son tour, les yeux radieux, un vrai sourire m'était enfin adressé. Il compris que je lui avait pardonné.

Il supprima lui-même la distance qui nous séparait, et vint prendre délicatement mon visage entre ses paumes, comme s'il était fait de cristal. Il approcha ses douces lèvres de miennes, et me donna un baiser. Un vrai baiser. Ceux que l'on oublie jamais. Il me transmettais à travers ce baiser tout son amour, son adoration, son amitié. Il me demandais aussi avec ce baiser d'oublier la bêtise qu'il avait faite, il me demandais de tout recommencer depuis le début.

Il se sépara de mon visage lorsque j'eus besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que nous avions un public. Des sifflement ainsi que des « félicitations » nous parvinrent de toute part, et j'embrassais tous les membres de MA famille. Edward ne me lâchait pas, nos mains étaient liés.

« Enfin, espèce d'idiot, tu as retrouvé la raison!!!!! »cria Alice à Edward. Je ris. Edward aussi. Il me pris dans ses bras, et me regarda avec amour. Je lui déposais un petit baiser sur les lèvres, lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Il me sourit, et me proposa de monter dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il fallait que l'on discute de ce qui maintenant allais arriver, mais aussi de ce qui allait se passer.

Edward me pris dans ses bras, et me serrant amoureusement contre lui, monta les escaliers, à vitesse humaine, bien sur, car je commençais à me sentir un peu nauséeuse….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 = enfin!!!!**

Nous étions, moi et Edward, dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il nous faisait face, et paraissait plutôt calme.

« Edward, Bella, asseyez-vous, je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle de plusieurs choses. Et Bella, j'ai fait quelques recherches à propos de ton bébé, je pense que je vais commencer par parler de ça avant toute choses. »

Il fit une pause. Je l'encourageais à continuer.

Il reprit.

« Il y a déjà eu des cas comme le tiens. Apparemment, tu ne cours aucuns risques. Le déroulement de ta grossesse va se faire normalement, comme toute grossesse humaine. L'accouchement aussi. Mais le bébé aura quand même certains aspects vampiriques comme nous. Il pourra s'il veut s'alimenter comme les humains, mais il peut aussi boire du sang. Il grandira comme tout être humain normal, sauf que vers l'âge de 18 ans, il atteindra sa maturité et sera, comme nous immortel. Il sera capable d'avoir une vie normale avec les humains. »

Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement. J'avais eu tellement peur de perdre mon bébé. Il m'étais essentiel, j'avais besoin de lui.

« Il n'y a donc aucuns risques pour Bella, tu en est sur? »demanda alors Edward.

« oui, j'en suis sûr. Elle ne risque rien. »

« bien, j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher dans ce cas. Je n'ai plus rien affaire ici »

Vous me direz que je suis entrain de fuir mes problèmes. Et bien, oui. Je ne voulais plus souffrir comme avant. Et surtout, je refuse que l'on fasse souffrir mon enfant. Il était hors de question qu'il cours un quelconque danger.

Je me levais, lorsque Edward m'attrapa le bras pour me faire rassoir. Je me tournais vers lui. Son visage était suppliant.

« Bella, tu sais qu'il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je jetais un regard vers où se trouvais Carlisle. Il n'était plus là. Il voulait surement nous laisser un peu seuls.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu ne voulais plus de moi, et je ne peux pas te reprocher de ne plus m'aimer. C'est toi qui a prit cette décision. Je la respecte. »

« Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime. Après l'incident avec Jasper, j'ai jugé bon de t'éloigner de nous, pour que tu ne souffre plus, et que tu ne cours aucuns risques. Je n'aurais pas du te quitter comme ça, après la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais faire cela pour toi, penser à toi avant de penser à moi. »

J'étais en larmes. J'avais eu tellement peur de son rejet. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne m'aimais plus. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise. Mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables.

Edward s'approcha de moi doucement, surement pour ne pas me faire peur. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me berça pour me calmer. Il me murmurait des mots doux à mes oreilles, et me promettait de ne plus jamais me quitter, qu'il m'aimais trop pour refaire cette bêtise.

Je me jetais à son cou, et l'embrassais fiévreusement, désespérée.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur que moi, et me serra contre lui.

Je quittais ses lèvres. Nos respirations étaient déréglées, comme si nous avions courus le marathon pendant des heures.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Bella, je t'aime. Je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour. Tu est mon soleil au cœur de cette vie éternelle. Je t'en supplie, effaçons le passé. Allons de l'avant, et surtout, pensons à notre petit bébé. »

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et je posais ma main au dessus de la sienne. Je les aimaient tellement, je serais capable de tout pour mes deux amours.

Edward posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et nettoya les larmes qui débordaient sur mes joues, me souriant tendrement.

Je riais, et passait mes bras autours de son cou, pour un câlin. Il me le rendit de bon cœur, heureux.

Je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais, découvrant ma famille, souriante.

« Bella, c'est GENIAL!!!!!! Bon, il faut qu'on aille immédiatement faire du shopping, il va falloir acheter des vêtement pour toi, pour ton bébé…… »

Je la laissais parler, je ne l'écoutais plus, trop occupée à regarder Edward dans les yeux. Il était rayonnant de bonheur, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme cela.

« Arrêtez de vous regarder tous les deux!!!!! Et ho, je vous cause là!!!!!!! Bon, on va utiliser les grands moyens. »

En un battement de cils, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, avec Alice, Esmé et Rosalie.

« Bon, aller à la douche, on va te transformer en princesse!!!! »

Et c'est repartit pour jouer à poupée Bella grandeur nature!!!!!

« je t'ai fait couler un bain, ma chérie, ce sera toujours mieux »me dit Esmé, toujours aussi maternelle.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, et enlevais mes vêtements afin de me glisser dans l'eau chaude. Je restais une demi heure dans mon petit paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne me chercher. Elle s'occupa de mes cheveux, me les bouclant, et les attachant avec de petites barrettes. Elle me maquilla ensuite, très légèrement.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée Alice. » lui dis-je, sincère.

« oh Bella, moi aussi, nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir enfin parmi nous!!!! »

« il faut que tu viennes chez moi, j'ai déjà préparé la chambre du bébé, j'ai commencé à lui acheter des petites affaires, mais bon, je ne peux pas encore faire des folies, je ne sais pas si le bébé sera une fille ou un garçon. Et j'ai aussi commencé à m'acheter des vêtements de maternité pour plus tard. »

« c'est super, on finit de te préparer et on y va, d'accord? »

« oui »

Elle me ramena ensuite vers la chambre, et me donna des sous vêtements (je rougissais rien qu'en les regardant), et une magnifique petite robe en laine, avec le sous-pull et les collants assortis. Elle me tendit ensuite une paire de bottes, sans talons.

Une fois prête je me regardais dans le miroir. Je me trouvais très jolie.

« aller, va impressionner ton Edward!!! »

Je ris à sa remarque, et descendis rapidement pour lui demander son avis. Il me dit que j'étais la plus belle femme du monde, comme d'habitude, et que j'étais encore plus belle aujourd'hui.

« mais, personnellement mon ange, je te préfère sans tes vêtements….. »

« arrête!!!!!! Tes parents nous regardent »dis-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même moi, alors que deux secondes auparavant, j'étais gênée.

« bon, avec les filles on va à la maison, tu veux venir? »

« oui, bien sur chérie »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage, et pendant que les filles se disputaient sur la voiture à prendre (comme d'habitude!!!), Edward et moi nous embrassions passionnément

« Hé, vous vous calmez tous les deux!!!!!! »nous cria Alice, faussement gênée

Nous rimes, et nous dirigeâmes finalement vers la Mercedes de Rosalie.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il me regardait amoureusement. J'étais fatiguée, exténuée par tous ces événements. Je lui en faisait part.

« Dors, mon ange, je te réveillerais une fois arrivés. Repose-toi mon amour »

Il me donna un petit baiser, et me cala confortablement dans ses bras.

Je m'endormis rapidement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 = remise en question**

Je sentis une main froide me secouer, essayant de me tirer du sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux sur un Edward souriant, me caressant tendrement la joue.

- « Nous sommes arrivés mon ange!!! Aller, debout! »

Je sortis de la voiture, prudemment n'étant toujours pas bien éveillée. Edward passa tendrement son bras autours de ma taille, renforçant ainsi mon équilibre précaire.

- « tout va bien, ma chérie? Tu as l'air pensive. » me demanda Edward, cherchant à croiser mon regard.

- « tout va bien mon cœur », lui répondis-je. En réalité, je réfléchissais à ma relation avec Edward. Je me demandais si je ne devrais pas faire une pause dans notre relation, je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec toutes ces retrouvailles. J'aime Edward, bien sur, mais j'avais l'impression de me laisser faire, de lui pardonner trop facilement. Au fond de moi-même, je savais que je ne lui avais pardonné ses erreurs que parce que j'étais enceinte, et par peur de le perdre. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faudra que l'on ai une sérieuse conversation à propos de cela

Nous entrâmes chez moi. Charlie y étais, et vint m'embrasser, jetant un regard assassin à Edward. D'un certain côté, je le comprenais, il avait peur pour moi, et surtout, pour son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille.

- « Bonjour, Edward » se contenta de dire courtoisement mon père. Je lui jetais un regard reconnaissant.

Je fis visiter la maison à ma famille, lui montrant en dernier la chambre de mon bébé.

Edward avait les yeux brillants de bonheur, surtout lorsqu'il découvrit la chambre de notre enfant. Alice aussi semblait rayonner, inspectant ce que j'avais déjà acheter pour mon bébé.

Je commençais à fatiguer un peu, je les conduisis dans le salon, le temps de faire une petite pause. J'allumais la télé, et m'arrêtais sur une émission de cuisine, ne trouvant rien d'autre d'intéressant à regarder. Je sentis soudain deux bras m'encercler la taille. Je me retournais, et vis un Edward au regard malicieux me déplacer sur ses genoux.

- « Alice a eut une vison, selon elle, tu voudrais me parler. Je t'écoute. »

- « C'est vrai »dis-je, hésitante. Devrais-je lui dire mes craintes? Oui, il m'en voudrait sinon.

- « Je pense que l'on doit parler de nous Edward. De ce qui se passe, et ce qui va se passer. Personnellement, je pense que nous avons besoin d'une pause, le temps de nous retrouver un peu seuls, avant de s'engager. J'ai pris conscience que…. »

J'avais peur de le blesser. Il m'encouragea à continuer, je voyais une réelle tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser amadouer, tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour mon bébé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre.

- « J'ai pris conscience après nos retrouvailles que je ne voulais plus souffrir, et surtout, mêlé notre enfant dans cette histoire. Qui me dit que tu restera avec moi pour toujours? Personne, même pas toi. »

Edward allait protester, mais je lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, lui demandant de ma laisser terminer.

- « Je veux juste une pause. C'est tout. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je dus détourner le regard, sinon, j'aurais cédé à toutes ses demandes.

- « Me laisseras-tu au moins venir te voir. Juste pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

Je fus surprise qu'il ait accepté si vite. J'acquiesçais.

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi je cède aussi facilement à ta demande. Et bien, je suis prêt à te laisser du temps pour aller mieux. Je veux regagner ta confiance et ton amour. Si il faut attendre 10 ans, j'attendrais 10 ans. Si il faut en attendre 20, je les attendrais. »

Je le serrais dans mes bras, pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance, il me rendis mon étreinte, avec un peu plus de passion.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Edward s'en rendit compte, et me demanda ce que je voulais manger.

- « Du chocolat. »répondit-je instinctivement. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, j'en avais très soudainement envie.

En parfait gentleman, il alla me le chercher.

- « Bella, je vais devoir y aller, Emmet et Jasper me réquisitionnent pour une partie de chasse. Je serais absent pour 10 jours environs. Alice et Rosalie seront là si tu as un quelconque problème. Je pense que ces 10 jours seront parfaits pour nous remettre en question et nous demander si nous voulons vraiment être ensemble et surtout, pour toi, te demander si tu peux me pardonner la plus grosse erreur que j'ai commise en plus de 100 ans d'existence. »

Il avait raison. Ces 10 jours seraient parfaits.

- « Je te laisse mon numéro. Prends soin de toi et de notre fils. »

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Je le questionnais du regard. Il me sourit, et me dit :

- « Une dernière chose. Je t'aime. »

Et il se volatilisa.

Je sentais tout de suite le manque, mais essayait de me contrôler. Soudain, Alice surgit devant moi, tapant sur ses petites mains :

- « GENIAL, Bella, on va pouvoir aller faire du shopping pour le bébé, acheter des vêtements de maternité pour toi, aller dans des spas, faire des manucures, des massages…. »

Je la regardais, les yeux ronds. Comment un être si petit pouvait dégager une telle énergie?

- « Alice, doucement, le but n'est pas de m'épuiser!!!! »

Elle me sourit, et regarda mon ventre.

- « Puis-je? »me demanda-t-elle, tendant sa main vers moi.

Je la regardait, tendrement, et lui fit oui de la tête. Son regard s'illumina. Elle toucha mon ventre, presque avec adoration.

- « Avoir eu cette conversation avec Edward fut une bonne chose, Bella. Laisses le te reconquérir, tu verra, votre amour ne sera que plus fort. »me confia-t-elle.

- « Mais n'y pensons pas pour le moment. Aller, on va faire des folies!!!! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 = l'attente**

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours qu'Edward était partit avec ses frères. Moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partit depuis un siècle. Il me manquait, je m'était rendue compte que même si nous avions fait des erreurs, lui tout autant que moi, nous nous aimions, c'était une certitude. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à lui. Pas une seconde ne passait sans que mes pensées aillent vers lui, l'amour de ma vie. Enfin, l'un des amours de ma vie. En effet, je pensais aussi beaucoup au petit être qui grandissait en moi. Je me posais plusieurs question, est-ce qu'il ressemblerait beaucoup à Edward, très peu à moi? Un garçon/une fille? Ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, de toute façon, il resterait mon bébé. Que ça soit un garçon ou une fille, ça en revenait au même pour moi.

Alice s'était décidée à acheter pratiquement tout le magasin de vêtements pour nourrissons et femmes enceintes. J'étais certaine d'une chose = mon bébé n'allait surement pas manquer de body, pyjamas…

Même si cela m'énervait un peu, j'étais quand même heureuse, et ne réprimandait presque pas Alice. Comment ne pas craquer face à ces petits vêtements craquants? Personnellement, je n'y arrivais pas.

Alice déboula soudain devant moi, me sortant de mes pensée.

« Bella, demain il y aura la rentrée universitaire!!!! Il faut te préparer!!! On doit choisir ta tenue, aller chez la manucure, chez le coiffeur… »

Je la regardais d'un œil vide, mesurant au fur et à mesure ses paroles.

« ….il faudrait aussi aller te faire une bonne épilation…. »

Lorsque j'entendis ce mot, je l'arrêtait immédiatement.

« Pour quoi faire Alice? Nous sommes en plain hiver, ce n'est pas la peine!! »

«Mais bien sur que si petite sotte!!!! Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec Edward dans cet état là, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire par dormir… »me fit-elle, d'un regard suggestif.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des chevaux, voyant parfaitement où elle volait en venir. C'est vrai que ce serait peut-être plus agréable pour Edward, mais franchement, cela m'étonnerais que notre relation redevienne normale, comme avant. D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui pardonner, de lui dire que je l'aimais de tout mon être, de tout effacer. Mais une autre partie de moi me disait de ne pas faire cela, que je ne souffrirais que davantage. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

« Bella, je sais quelles questions tu te poses. Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ne t'abandonnera plus… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sure Alice.. » lui dit-je, au bord des larmes. C'est vrai que je n'en avais parlé à personne, mais j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un tout à coup. Je n'arrivais pas à tout garder pour moi.

« Bella, répond à cette question. Serait-tu capable de vivre sans Edward? »

« Non »répondit-je, instinctivement.

« Lui non plus Bella. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état il était quand il t'a quitté. Il se contentais de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et ne sortais que pour aller chasser. Il se refermait complètement sur lui-même, ne parlant à personne, se contentant de répondre aux questions que l'on lui posait. Il ne jouait plus de piano, n'écoutait plus de musique. Tu ne te rends pas compte des changements que tu as causés en lui Bella. Tu lui a rendu une part d'humanité. Imagine alors ce qu'il a éprouvé, en sachant que tu attendait un bébé de lui. C'est son rêve, avoir des enfants….

« Alice, tout n'est pas si simple »lui dis-je, au bord des larmes.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, me fixant dans les yeux, et me dis :

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'il va t'abandonner en sachant que tu attend un enfant de lui? Non, Bella. Il a déjà commis l'erreur de t'abandonner une fois, parce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu voulais. Il ne refera jamais la même erreur. Il veut te rendre heureuse, une bonne fois pour toute. Et fonder une famille, sa famille, qui plus est, avec toit, l'amour de sa vie. »dit-elle, en posant une main que mon petit ventre.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et me jetais dans les bras d'Alice, tout en continuant à pleurer. Elle avait raison, c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas lui pardonner. J'avais besoin de lui. Mais pour l'instant, ma seule préoccupation était de laisser libre court à mes larmes. J'avais besoin de faire ressortir toute mes émotions.

Alice restait patiente, me murmurant des paroles douces, m'encourageant à libérer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Rosalie nous surpris ainsi. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement, et me prit elle aussi dans ses bras. Je la serrait également contre moi.

Puis mes larmes se sont calmées d'elles même. Mais je restait tout de même dans leur bras. Rosalie, me surprenant, pris alors la parole :

« Bella, ne gâche pas la vie merveilleuse qui s'offre à toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aurais aimé être à ta place. Combien avoir un enfant d'Emmet me comblerais. Offre à cet enfant une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, entouré de sa famille, mais surtout, d'un père et d'une mère. »

Je la regardais avec pitié. J'étais vraiment qu'une idiote. Tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire était plus que vrai.

« Vous avez raison les filles. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça. »

« C'est pas non plus ce que l'on te demande!!! »s'exclama Alice, outrée.

« Laisses-le ramer un peu » me dit d'un air espiègle Rosalie.

« Te reconquérir, en t'emmenant sortit, t'offrant des fleurs… »dit Alice, d'un air rêveur.

Je riais. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'avais besoin de cela. Être conquise en douceur.

« Bon, alors les filles, sortie en ville? On va lui montrer de quoi on est capables Bella? Tu verras, lorsqu'il reviendra, il te suppliera à genoux de la reprendre ».

Je souriais, m'imaginant cette vision. Bon, comme dit le dicton, il faut souffrir pour être belle!!!!!

« Super Bella!!!! » dit Alice, devinant surement ma réponse.

« Bon, ok Alice, mais à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle? » me demanda-t-elle, devinant déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

Je me tournait vers Rosalie, qui feuilletait distraitement un magazine.

« Rose, tu nous accompagnes? » lui demandais-je, timidement.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Bien sur Bella, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subit toutes mes crises. Nous deviendrons les meilleures amies du Monde, tu verra. »

Je lui souriait, et prenait mes deux meilleures amies par la main, les entrainant vers ma voiture. Et oui, MA voiture. Enfin, offerte par les Cullen. Il voulaient absolument que j'aie une voiture digne de ce nom, sinon, je crois qu'ils m'auraient fait une crise. Surtout Edward. Ils m'avaient donc acheté une petite Audi S5 décapotable. Rosalie prit le volant, et Alice s'installa avec moi à l'arrière. Pendant tout le trajet vers la ville la plus proche, nous parlions comme les filles savent le faire. Nous plaisantions beaucoup, entrant de nombreuses fois dans des fous rires pas possibles. Une fois arrivées, Alice m'entraîna vers un centre de beauté. Je me laissais faire en soupirant, sachant parfaitement que je n'avais pas le choix.

L'hôtesse d'accueil nous regarda d'un œil mauvais, mais se ravisa de nous faire une quelconque remarque, vu le regard que lui jetait Rose.

C'est ainsi que je passais l'après midi le plus horrible de toute ma vie. Alice m'a d'abord fait faire l'épilation des jambes et des cuisses. Ensuite les aisselles. Mais le plus délicat, c'est quand Alice m'a demandé si je voulais faire une épilation intégrale du maillot.

« Bella, je t'assures que c'est mieux, ça va faire plaisir à Edward, j'en suis sure!!!! »

C'est avec cet argument en béton qu'elle réussit à me convaincre de la faire, même si je savais que Edward ne verrait pas cette partie de mon anatomie avant un bon bout de temps. Je demandais donc à l'esthéticienne d'y aller doucement, car ces jours ci, j'avais remarqué que cette zone était très très sensible. Cela devait être normal, à cause de la grossesse.

Le résultat final me plu. Ça faisait propre, je me sentais bien avec. Alice avait raison, c'était beaucoup mieux!!!!

Ensuite vint le coiffeur. Je décidais de juste coupe les pointes, me refaire un dégradé, et boucler mes cheveux. On me maquilla aussi légèrement, le résultat me laissais parfaitement naturelle.

Alice fut tout à coup très pressée de m'emmener acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

« Alice, je n'en ai pas besoin!!!! »essayait-je de lui dire. Elle me fit taire par son regard de chien battu, et me choisit plusieurs ensembles en dentelle, des nuisettes….et j'en passe.

Nous quittions enfin le centre commercial, j'étais éreintée. Alice était excitée comme une puce. Rosalie souriait, heureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient?

****************

Bon, je vais essayer dorénavant d'être plus régulière dans la publication des mes chapitre. Dsl, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, surtout en ce moment, à cause de mes exams.

Je vous dis à très bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 = Surprise!!!!**

Je ne comprenais pas leur attitude. Pourquoi elles avaient l'air si joyeuses, comme si………elle préparaient un mauvais coup!!!

« Qui êtes vous, qu'avez-vous fait de mes amies? »demandais je, suspicieuse.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Bella. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons une mission à accomplir. En plus de ça, nous avons été prises au dépourvus, ce qui nous laisse encore moins de temps pour te préparer. »

Je la regardais, comme si elle me parlais de l'équation d'Einstein. Je la regardais, le regard remplit de questions. Elle me sourit, et fit comme si de rien était. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'elle nous conduisait vers la maison des Cullen.

« Alice, que ce passe-t-il, dis-moi tout, s'il te plait, tu m'affole. »

« Bon, autant te le dire, de toute façon je préfère que tu sois prête au choc, comme ça, il n'y aura pas vraiment de problème. Enfin j'espère. »

« Edward est déjà arrivé » lâcha Rose.

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre, sous la pression. Qu'allais-je lui dire?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien Bella. Il va juste te demander de dîner avec lui ce soir. Il a comprit que tu souhaites être conquise, que tu veux repartir sur des bases solides. Il te le demandera une fois à la maison, et nous aurons tout juste le temps de te préparer. »

Je regardais ma montre. Il n'était que 18h30. S'il me conviait à un dîner, ce ne serait que vers 21h. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faudrait autant de temps pour me préparer? Je ne vais pas subir une métamorphose quand même!!!!!!

Je me laissais faire, sachant parfaitement que résister ne servirait à rien. Je regardais la tenue qu'elles m'avaient préparé. Une petite robe noire sans brettelles. Je la trouvais un petit peu trop dénudée, mais bon. Elle me tendit des chaussures noires. Mais là, il y avais vraiment un problème. Elles étaient à talons, et j'avais toutes les chances de me casser la figure.

« Bella, elles sont magnifiques!!! Aller, fait moi plaisir ». Elle me fit son petit regard de chien battu. Je soupirais, alors qu'elle, souriait, sachant que je ne lui dirais pas non.

Ensuite, Rosalie me maquillalégèrement et me coiffa.

Le résultat final était tout simplement magnifique.

« Bon, dernières instructions Bella. Fais attention lorsque tu marches, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je l'ai vu dans mes visions. Et puis, d'autres choses se passerons également…. »

Je la regardais, les yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas si je voulais recommencer ce genre de choses avec Edward. Je ne me sentais pas prête.

« Alice, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward et moi retrouverons ce genre de relations avant un bon bout de temps, et… »

« Bella, as-tu déjà entendu parler des hormones de femme enceinte? » me coupa Rosalie.

Je rougis, ne sachant pas où me mettre. Oui, j'en avais déjà été un peu victime, surtout ces temps si, et c'étais…comment dire….très difficile à gérer disons!!!!!

« Mais je ne veux pas rendre les choses faciles. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera une fois que l'on aura passé une nuit ensemble Edward et moi. Ça sera réglé, et moi je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux me sentir conquise, je veux qu'il se donne du mal. »

« Tu verra sur le moment Bella. » me dit Alice, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Je la regardais, choquée. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée au fait que Rosalie, Alice et Esmée parlaient de sexe naturellement, comme si on parlait du nouveau magasin qui venait d'ouvrir au coin de la rue. Je me sentais toujours gênée en parlant de ce sujet. Peut-être parce que je n'en parlais pas beaucoup non plus avec mes parents.

« Bella, Edward vient d'arriver. »me dit Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

* * *

Bon, je ne vais quand même pas vous faire attendre, ce serait cruel de ma part!!!!

Je vous promet un chapitre très prochainement, je ne tarderais pas, je fais de mon mieux, je vous le jure!!! 

J'écris aujourd'hui encore un chapitre, plus long que les précédent puisque, vous vous en doutez, c'est la fameuse soirée d'Edward et Bella. 

Je n'oublie pas, bien sur, votre esprit coquin^^^^, et vous promet un petit lemon. 

À bientôt 

NANA


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 = Réconciliation

**Une peur bleue me prit lorsque Alice prononça ces mots. Mon dieu, comment Edward me trouverait? Que penserait-il de moi? Est-ce qu'il m'aime encore, même si je lui ai demandé du temps pour faire le point sur mes sentiments? **

**Je descendait les marches, les jambes tremblantes. Mes genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Rosalie vit mon malaise, et tenta de m'apaiser :**

**« Bella, tu connais Edward, jamais il t'en aurais voulut de lui avoir demandé du temps. C'est normal, si Emmett m'aurait fait ce qu'il t'a fait, j'aurais réagit de la même façon. Maintenant, arrête d'angoisser, ce n'est pas sain pour le bébé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand même?**

**C'était une question de rhétorique, bien sur. Jamais je ne voudrais faire intentionnellement du mal à mon fils. Je commençais alors à me calmer, posant mes mains sur mon ventre et faisant des cercles apaisants dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux, et je ne sais quelle source de courage me prit, je me précipitais vers les escaliers, impatiente de retrouver mon amour. **

**Toute la famille était réunie, ils me regardaient tous, les yeux exorbités. **

**« Quoi? Je suis si moche que ça? Bon je sais, la grossesse déforme un peu les vêtements, et étant donné que la robe me colle à la peau… »**

**« Tais-toi Bella, tu es magnifique » me dit Edward. **

**Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il arborait un magnifique costume noir, il lui allait vraiment bien. Je faisait vraiment tâche à côté….**

**« Merci. »lui dis-je, gênée. **

**Il passa son bras autours de ma taille. Il me souriait amoureusement, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en grand. Je fondis littéralement dans ses bras, et ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je l'embrassait, avec autant de force qu'il m'était permis. Je m'accrochait à son cou, alors qu'Edward me soulevait pour que je sois à la même hauteur que lui. C'était tellement bon. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous nous étions plus touchés, embrassé. J'avais envie de lui, et passait fougueusement mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je les descendaient jusqu'à son torse, voulant déboutonner sa chemise. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompis, alors que j'étais en train de passer mes jambes autours de sa taille.**

**« Dis donc, on est très heureux pour vous, mais vous pourriez prendre une chambre pour ça!!!! »dit Emmet.**

**Gênée, je mis mon visage dans le cou d'Edward, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Il rit, et me releva doucement la tête, les yeux brillants, on avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Je lui rendit son sourire, il lui fit un tout petit baiser au bord des lèvres. **

**« On y va ma chérie, je t'emmène manger au restaurant, j'ai vraiment envie de passer une soirée en amoureux avec toi. On parlera au restaurant si tu veux. »**

**Ah oui. Il fallait que l'on fasse le point sur ces quelques jours de séparation. **

**Il me conduisit vers le garage. Au lieu de prendre son habituelle voiture, la Volvo, il alla vers le fond du garage, et souleva un drap qui recouvrait une voiture. C'était une Aston Martin, argentée, magnifique, le dernier modèle qui venait de sortit. Moi qui n'était pas trop branché voitures, celle là était magnifique. Edward remarqua mon intérêt, et murmura à mon oreille :**

**« Je t'en offrirais une identique, il faut juste que tu me dises la couleur, et je la commande… ».**

**Je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire, et l'embrassa ardemment. Il me serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sentis qu'il souriait dans son baiser. Il était heureux, et me voulait autant que je le voulais. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je le poussais vers la voiture. Au diable la discussion, la soirée, je le voulais immédiatement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il me prenait. **

**Il me suivit sans rien dire, et me prit dans ses bras pour me déposer à l'arrière de la voiture. Je le laissais faire, m'occupant à bien respirer pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou, la clavicule, mon torse, mes seins au dessus de mes vêtements. Je déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon, ne voulant pas m'attarder. Je le voulais immédiatement en moi. Il souleva ma robe, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Il enleva ma petite culotte en dentelle noire, et me sourit en la voyant. Tiens, Edward et adepte de lingerie fine….je notais cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau, la gardant pour d'autres occasions.**

**Edward m'embrassa passionnément, se positionnant en même temps au dessus de mes cuisses. Sans plus de préliminaires, je le laissais me pénétrer d'un coup violent de reins. Au mon dieu, comment avait-je pu survivre à tous ces mois sans ça? Je l'encourageait à me prendre sans ménagement, tellement j'avais envie de lui. Je criais, hurlait mon plaisir tellement il était intense. Edward grognait de plus en plus fort, et me regardait dans les yeux pendant tout l'acte. Je serrais son visage dans mes mains, embrassant tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Lui caressait mes cuisses, allant toujours de plus en plus vite, glissant parfois sa main entre nos deux corps pour caresser mon clitoris. **

**Nous venions d'avoir un premier orgasme, tous les deux en même temps, je me sentais un peu gênée car nous n'avions pas été des plus discrets, vu la démonstration que nous avions faite tous les deux de notre plaisir. Je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite, et lui non plus d'ailleurs vu l'état de son pénis. Je l'encourageais à rester encore en moi, continuant des vas et viens. **

**Je le repoussais un petit peu, voulant changer de position, vu qu'il était sur moi entre mes cuisses. Il se coucha, sans sortit de moi, et me mit au dessus de lui. Je remuais des hanches, faisant des cercles sur son pénis. Il m'aidait, en faisant des petits mouvements avec son bassin, en accord avec le mien. Au mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une combustion. C'était tellement bon, tellement….non, je ne pouvais pas le décrire. Je hurlait une deuxième fois mon plaisir, Edward m'accompagna dans la démonstration auditive de notre plaisir. Il força ses coups de reins une fois que j'avais atteint mon plaisir, et ferma très fort les yeux, hurlant son plaisir, alors que je me laissait aller vers un troisième orgasme, hurlant, criant et m'accrochant au corps d'Edward, tellement c'était intense. **

**Nous cessâmes partiellement de bouger, essayant de retrouver notre souffle. Je me mis soudain à rire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lorsque Edward me le demanda. Je le serrait dans mes bras, voulant le garder encore un peu en moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dégagea, me disant qu'il voulait tout de même continuer la soirée qu'on avait programmé initialement. Je lui sourit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, et le laissa reboutonner son pantalon, alors que je remettait mon shorty. C'est à ce moment que je me décida à lui avouer tout mon amour.**

**« Edward, je ne veux plus que l'on reste éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie, la preuve, notre enfant est le fruit de notre amour. Je te veux, pour toujours, je veux que tu sois le père de mes futurs enfants, que tu sois présent en permanence. S'il te plait, dis moi que c'est également ce que tu désires. »**

**Il le sourit, et je pense que s'il pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Il m'embrassa tendrement, plusieurs fois, s'interrompant à de nombreuses reprise pour murmurer mon prénom, ou alors tout son amour, et sa volonté à rester avec moi pour le restant de ses jours. **

**Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et passâmes vers l'avant de la voiture. Edward se mit au volant, et m'embrassa tendrement la main. Nous quittâmes la maison, et curieusement, Edward se dirigea vers la forêt. Ne posant pas de questions, voulant lui faire plaisir. Je lui caressait de temps à autres la joue, ou lui embrassait furtivement. À chaque reprise, Edward essayait de m'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais je ne le laissait pas faire. Il souriait d'un air malicieux, et à chaque reprise, il me lançait un regard du genre « tu va voir ce qu'il va t'arriver ».**

**Nous débouchâmes finalement dans une petite clairière. Au milieu de celle-ci s'élevais un petit chalet magnifique. C'était splendide, à côté se trouvait une piscine, avec un mini bar comme on le voit dans certaines plages hawaïennes, et une petite maison à part était juste à côté de celui-ci. Je me demandais ce que c'était mais Edward s'arrêta soudainement. Je lui lançait un regard surpris, alors que lui, me regardait d'une telle façon que je cru que j'allais mourir sur le champs. **

**Il sortit de la voiture, et faisant le tour de celle-ci, il m'ouvrit la porte, me prenant dans ses bras sans attendre que je sorte de la voiture de moi-même. **

**Il nous conduisit vers la maison. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux pendant tout le chemin, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. **

**Il ouvrit la porte, et me déposa sur mes pieds. J'avançait timidement vers le centre de la pièce, remplie de bougies et de pétales de roses. Tout était magnifique, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. **

**Edward me conduisit vers la table installé pour nous deux, avec, bien sur, qu'un seul couvert, étant la seule à manger. **

**Il s'éclipsa pendant quelques secondes, allant me chercher ce qu'il m'avait préparé. Je regardais autours de moi. Le décors faisait vraiment ancien, comme dans les châteaux. On voyait de quoi était constituée la maison - c'est-à-dire, essentiellement de pierres. Le salon était magnifique, avec un écran plat incrusté dans la roche, des énormes canapés blancs en cuir, et une énorme vidéothèque. **

**Edward me sortit de mon observation, m'amenant de quoi manger. C'est vrai que j'avais vraiment faim, je ne m'en était pas rendue compte. Il souleva le couvre plat, et une énooooorme part de lazagnes se tenait, là, avec de la salade en accompagnement. Je remerciais du regard mon amoureux, qui me regarda tendrement. **

**C'était délicieux. J'avais rarement mangé des lazagnes aussi bonnes.**

**« Mon ange, c'est toi qui a préparé le repas? lui demandais-je. Il me regarda, paniqué.**

**« Pourquoi, ce n'était pas bon? Dis-le moi, je ne serais pas blessé, après tout, étant donné ma condition, je ne pouvais pas gouter au plat lorsque je te l'est fait. »**

**« Non, c'était parfait. Donc c'est toi qui l'a fait. Tu me fera alors la cuisine plus souvent »lui dit-je, plaisantant. **

**« Tout ce que tu voudra mon ange. »répondit-il, aussitôt. **

**Je le regardais, les yeux ronds. Jamais je n'aurais crut qu'il accepterait si facilement.**

**« Tu n'est pas obli…. »**

**Il me coupa, m'embrassant tendrement. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aime cet homme. MON homme, me dit-je, fière.**

**Il me souleva, et me fit visiter toute les pièces, en particulier la chambre de nos futurs enfants. **

**« J'ai fait construire cette maison spécialement pour nous, mon amour. Je me suis dit que tu voudrait avoir notre chez nous »**

**Je le regardais, avec ton mon amour.**

**« Oui, ce sera parfait. Quand on ira chez mon père, on pourra y rester, j'ai déjà fait emménager une chambre pour le bébé. Et Esmé m'a dit qu'elle en allait faire de même à la villa. Mon amour, je suis tellement heureuse. »dis-je, en pleurant.**

**Il me prit dans ses bras, comprenant parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Nous allâmes dans notre chambre. Je demandais à Edward une petite minute d'humanité. Il me l'accorda, me disant qu'il fallait qu'il descende, mettre la voiture au garage. Je le laissais faire, et ouvrit les placards, sachant parfaitement qu'Alice s'était occupé de les remplir plus que nécessaire. Une petite note s'échappa de l'armoire. Je l'ouvrit, et reconnu immédiatement son écriture :**

_**Bella, **_

_**Je sais que toit et mon frère allez passer la nuit dans votre petit cocon. Afin de rendre cette nuit…comment dire….réussie, regarde dans le sac doré à côté des chaussures, tu y trouvera ce qu'il te faut. **_

_**Bonne soirée à tout les deux.**_

_**PS = je te vois demain pour le……..SHOPPING!!!!**_

**Ah, elle n'est pas possible!!! Mais bon, j'avoue qu'elle avait bien prévue son coup là. Je voulais vraiment me sentir sexy et désirable aux yeux de mon amour. Sans plus attendre, je regardais du côté des chaussures, prit le sac, et me dirigea vers notre salle de bain privée.**

**Je l'ouvrit, et découvrit une nuisette pour femmes enceinte (et oui, j'en suis déjà à 4 mois de grossesse…..le temps passe super vite, et mon ventre commence à ce voir…). Elle était tout en dentelle, bleue nuit. Je l'enfilais rapidement, après avoir fait un petit tour sous la douche. Je me mis de la crème parfumé au jasmin, à la vanille et à la rose. Je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux, et alla m'installer sur le lit, attendant mon amour. **

**Je le vis arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Il me regarda, souriant. Je lui rendit son sourire, lui tendant la main pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans le lit. **

**Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa doucement. Je commençais un peu à fatiguer, Edward le vit, et nous glissa sous les couvertures. Je m'endormis, dans un sommeil sans rêves.**

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous aviez crut qu'il se passerait? (ah, les coquines!!!!^^), c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je pense écrire encore quelques chapitre (pas plus de 5), et cette histoire sera finie!!!!**

**J'ai pleins d'idée pour de futures histoires, et j'aimerais votre avis =**

**1/une histoire de soumission entre Edward et Bella**

**2/une tromperie (en gros, un ménage à trois)**

**3/Edward et Bella : leur rencontre lors d'un voyage ERASMUS**

**4/Bella, une femme battue, qui se fait sauver de cette monstrueuse vie par Edward. **

**Toutes ces histoires seraient avec les mêmes personnages que dans les tomes de Stéphanie Meyer, sauf que les personnages ne seraient plus des vampires.**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt.**

**NANA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 = Bonheur**

Je me sentais heureuse, tellement que j'en avais même peur parfois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire « qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ce bonheur? ». Je n'y ai pas trouvé de réponse, et je pense ne pas la trouver de si tôt. Je dormais d'un sommeil sans rêves, relatant la soirée que nous avions passé moi et mon homme. La plus belle que je n'ai jamais eu. Et j'espère, pas la dernière.

Je commençais à me réveiller doucement. Je tendis le bras à côté de moi, désireuse de retrouver mon amour. Le lit était vide. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, et la peur me pris tout à coup. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater des sanglots, sachant tout de même qu'Edward était là, et ne prenait que sa douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, et c'est un Edward complètement paniqué qui sortit de la salle de bain, entièrement trempée de la tête aux pieds, nu comme un verre.

Il s'approcha de moi, voulant vérifier si tout allait bien avec moi et le bébé. Je me jetais à son cou, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pensais qu'il était partis, encore une fois, m'abandonnant avec mon bébé. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me serra contre lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas la raison de mon chagrin. Il me caressait les cheveux, les joues, m'embrassait les paupières, nettoyant de ses lèvres mes larmes.

Je commençais à me calmer petit à petit, après m'être assurée que c'était bien lui qui était en face de moi. Je le regardait dans les yeux, essayant par ce contact de lui transmettre ton mon amour.

Il me regardait, inquiet, ne comprenant pas.

« Bella, que ce passe-t-il? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Est-ce de ma faute? Le bébé t'a fait mal? »

« Non mon ange, c'est juste que… »

Je n'osais pas lui dire la vérité, de peur qu'il se fâche. Il m'encouragea du regard à continuer, me caressant la cuisse tendrement. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et dit d'une traite :

« J'aieupeurquetum'abandonnesencoreunefois »

Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait compris, bien que j'eu parlé un peu trop vite. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne se mette en colère.

Je vis soudain une main blanche relever ma tête. Edward me regarda dans les yeux, et je me sentis immédiatement coupable. Je n'avais jamais vu l'amour de ma vie aussi chagriné, aussi…triste. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras, voulant que cela cesse. Il ne fit pas un geste, se laissant faire.

Quelques minutes après, il se décida à passer son bras autours de ma taille, et tendis sa main vers mon ventre, caressant la légère bosse qui s'y trouvais. Il regarda mon ventre, songeur. Je me demandais à quoi il pensais. Il releva la tête, et me regarda dans les yeux, en me disant :

« Bella, jamais je ne pourrait me le pardonner. Pas seulement le fait de t'avoir abandonnée, qui pour moi, a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire depuis plus de 100 ans, mais je m'en veux aussi pour t'avoir mentit alors que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que tu est l'une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai. Je m'en veux car lorsque je t'ai abandonnée, j'ai aussi laissé la deuxième chose la plus importante de mon existence, mon enfant. Et aujourd'hui, je m'en veux parce que tu va avoir peur que je t'abandonnes, alors que jamais de la vie je ne ferais une telle chose. Je te le jure mon amour. Je ferais tout pour que tu me refasse confiance. »

« Edward, ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance »confessais-je, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est en moi ».

Il me regarda, sans comprendre mon raisonnement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward comprit ce que je voulais dire et me regarda, horrifié. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me murmura :

« Tu es la plus belle chose de mon univers, n'en doute jamais Bella. Tu n'as pas conscience que les garçons te reluquent lorsque tu passe dans la rue, mais moi, oui. Tu es aussi belle que Rosalie, et encore plus que Tanya. Arrête de te dire que tu ne me mérite pas, car tu me mérite, et bien plus encore. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, tendrement. Je me rendis soudain compte de sa tenue, et détourna le regard dans une autre direction, essayant d'oublier la vision d'Edward nu, qui m'avait plus qu'allumée.

« Pourquoi me fuit-tu Bella? »

Je n'osais pas le regarder, et ne fis qu'un geste global de la main, essayant de lui expliquer mon trouble, incapable de construire une phrase correcte pour lui expliquer mon embarras. Il se regarda, et j'aurais juré que si Edward était humain, il aurait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Bella…tu…ça va mieux? »me demanda-t-il, bégayant légèrement car je commençais petit à petit à enlever ma nuisette.

« Mieux que jamais, mon ange » lui répondis-je, avec un sourire carnassier.

Il me regardait, les yeux ronds, se demandant surement ce qui me prenait pour être aussi entreprenante. Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux, comme si il allait se jeter sur moi. Je lui prit les mains, et l'amena vers le lit avec moi. Il se laissa faire lorsque je le couchait sur le dos, et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Je commençais par lui caresser les cheveux tendrement, en essayant d'y faire passer mon envie de lui. Je lui embrassais les paupières, les joues, le nez, et pour finir, les lèvres doucement et tendrement. Il commença à comprendre mon envie, sortant de sa torpeur. Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Il détacha mon soutient gorge, et passa ses main sur mes seins et mes tétons. Je l'arrêtais, voulant m'occuper d'abord de lui. Il se laissa entraîner sur le lit, et je commençais à suçoter la peau de son cou, de ses oreilles, les mordillant légèrement. Après avoir trouvé son point sensible et avoir joué avec pendant plusieurs minutes, je me mit à descendre sur son torse, laissant des petits baisers dessus. Edward se mit à haleter, et ne pouvant résister à la tentation, me toucha lui aussi, la colonne vertébrale, puis les reins, en me frôlant délicatement. De décidait alors, ne pouvant plus résister, à arrêter mon petit jeu. Mais je voulais le provoquer. Je le regardait alors dans les yeux, et commença à me toucher moi-même, me préparant à le recevoir en moi. Il me regarda faire, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il regarda mon entrejambe, surpris. Je suivit son regard, et me rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore vu mon épilation intégrale. Je me mit alors à gémir son nom, et, ne pouvant plus attendre, afin d'attirer son attention. Il me prit dans ses bras à vitesse vampirique, et me coucha sur le dos. Je m'en redit seulement compte qu'au moment où il se décida à me pénétrer, ce qui m'arracha un cri de surprise et de bonheur.

Je passais les jambes autours de ses hanches, et l'encourageait à aller plus vite, et plus fort. Je criais, hurlais mon plaisir à m'en casser la voix. Edward respirait bruyamment, me pénétrant en de violents coups de reins, criant lui aussi son plaisir. Avant que l'orgasme nous frappe, je me retirait rapidement de lui. Edward me regarda, sans comprendre. Je lui sourit, et lui dit :

« Laissons durer le plaisir et la frustration mon amour, ce ne sera que meilleur. Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses jouir dans la baignoire. »

Il se précipita dans la baignoire, me prenant dans ses bras dans la foulée. Je le regardait, en riant, s'affairer à préparer l'eau. Je me mit alors à l'observer un peu mieux, profitant de la superbe vue que j'avais. Il était vraiment magnifique, musclé de partout, avec ses petites fesses rebondie qui m'appelaient à les toucher, et sa virilité…..plus que satisfaisante, disons. Il se rendit compte que je le regardait, et me sourit.

« Tu aimes la vue? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point » lui murmurais-je.

« Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. Et tu le sera encore plus, une fois que l'on verra bien ton ventre rond. »me dit-il, passant sa main sur ma petite bosse. Je lui sourit tendrement, et mit ma main par-dessus la sienne. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me rendit soudain compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir Edward.

Il se dégagea, rompant avec regret ce moment de tendresse, et alla coupe l'eau de la baignoire, remplie. Il me prit dans se bras avec amour, et m'embrassa tendrement, tout en entrant dans la baignoire, et nous déposant dans l'eau chaude. Je me mis aussitôt à califourchon sur lui, frottant mes chairs intimes sur sa virilité, plus qu'éveillée. Il me pénétra alors doucement, tout en m'embrassant. Nous fîmes l'amour doucement, nous aimant avec passion. Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappa, j'en pleurais de bonheur tellement j'étais comblée.

Nous restâmes ainsi, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous faisions de petits baisers tendres, se murmurant des mots doux l'un à l'autre.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau, et nous séchâmes mutuellement. Edward s'habilla en un clin d'œil, et me dit de prendre mon temps, qu'il allait préparer mon déjeuner, vu l'heure. Je me rendit dans notre chambre, choisissant une tenue dans l'ENORME dressing que m'avait fait Alice. Je voulais être belle et sexy pour Edward, quitte à ne pas m'habiller comme d'habitude. Je commençais déjà par choisir de magnifiques sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, et velours rouge. Je les enfilait rapidement, et me mit alors à choisir une tenue décente. Curieusement, Alice avait été raisonnable, et c'est ainsi que je choisit de mettre un débardeur noir à volants, un peu décolleté, et un jean slim noir. Je mit ensuite des ballerines rouges à paillettes, me coiffa rapidement, et descendit rejoindre Edward. Il regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approchait de lui, et le prit dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Il se retourna, me sourit, et me fit un petit mouvement de tête vers la table.

Il me prit par la taille, et m'aida m'asseoir, très galant, comme d'habitude. Je mangeais rapidement mon petit déjeuner, l'embrassant rapidement quelques fois.

« Ma chérie, il faudrait peut-être retourner à la villa, pour les rassurer. »

« Edward, Alice sait déjà si l'on va bien. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller, tu a raison. »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, et m'emmena hors de la maison. Il m'installa dans la voiture, et fit la tour de la voiture afin d'aller s'installer à la place du conducteur. Je regardait notre petit paradis avec regret, me demandant quand serait la prochaine fois que nous viendrions.

Edward vit l'intérêt que j'attachais à cette maison, et me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Nous reviendrons, je te le promet ».


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 = Rêve**

Ma vie se résumait à un véritable rêve. Je passais l'essentiel de mon temps avec Edward. Mon ventre ainsi que la petite chose qui s'y trouvait grandissait de plus en plus, le temps passait à une rapidité déconcertante, si bien que j'étais presque à terme.

Edward rayonnait de bonheur, me rendant ainsi la plus comblée des femmes. Tous les jours, il m'offrait quelque chose. La première fois, je l'avais un peu…comment dire……engueulé. Je n'aimais pas qu'il m'offre des choses, cela me rappelait la différence qu'il y avait entre nous économiquement. Mais Bon, j'ai fini par avoir l'habitude!!!!

Il était près de 10h du matin, et je ne savais pas quoi me mettre. J'avais l'embarra du choix, vu tous les vêtements que m'avais offert Alice. Tiens, elle pourrait m'aider….

« Alice!!!!!! »

« OUI!!! C'est bon Bella, pas la peine de crier comme ça, j'ai crut qu'Edward allait nous faire une syncope lorsqu'il t'a entendu crier!!! C'est pas bien de faire peur aux gens comme ça!!! » me dit-elle, plaisantant.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, il n'y a que des robes pratiquement!!!! Tu sais que j'aime être à l'aise dans mes vêtements, mais non, comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes jamais!!!! »

« Mais cette robe noire, elle est ample, et tu sera à l'aise dedans. En plus, coup de chance, il fait beau!!!! »

« Mais….ce n'est pas un petit peu trop……comment dire……..osé?? »

« Mais non, il n'y a qu'un léger décolleté, c'est pas comme si tu sortait toute nue!!!! Et puis, elle accentue bien ton ventre, ce qu'Edward aime!!!! » tenta-t-elle de me convaincre.

Vaincue, je mis donc la fameuse robe noire, avec des ballerines brillantes noires assorties.

« Aller, viens, je vais te maquiller et te coiffer ».

Je me laissais faire par Alice, qui m'appliqua un léger maquillage, et remonta mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Je descendis ensuite jusque à la cuisine, sachant parfaitement que mon amour m'y attendait. Je ne savait pas pourquoi, je ne me sentais pas bien aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression que l'air me manquait un peu, j'avais mal aux jambes, et aux articulations du bassin. Bon, certes, avec Edward, nous avons une vie sexuelle, qui est, comment dire…assez épanouie!!! Mais quand même!!!

Mon amour me prit dans ses bras, posant ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, une main sur mon ventre. D'habitude, ce geste me plaisait, et me faisait sentir toute chose, pleine d'émotions et d'amour pour la personne la plus importante de mon existence, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur pour ce genre de choses. Edward me regarda dans les yeux, me posant une question silencieuse. Je baissais les yeux, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai faim » lui dis-je, pour lui attirer son attention vers autre chose. Il n'est pas dupe, je le sais, mais il ne me fait aucune réflexion, et me dirigea vers la table de la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà mon petit déjeuné.

Il me regarda manger tranquillement, ne disant rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Edward? »

Il croisa mes yeux des siens, me faisant rougir par la même occasion. Il me fit son petit sourire charmeur, auquel je ne résistait jamais.

« Non chérie, tout va bien. Mais tu n'a pas l'air en forme c'est tout, je m'en inquiète un peu… »

« Non, je vais bien, c'est juste que je me sens un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Porter un bébé n'est pas de tout repos!!!! »

Il sourit, prenant ma main et la caressant avec amour.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade pour oublier un peu cette fatigue? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien aller acheter quelques petites choses pour le bébé si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Jamais de la vie mon amour!!!! Tout ce qui concerne notre enfant ne me dérange pas »

Je me levais, contournant la table pour venir lui faire un baiser. Il me prit sur ses genoux, entourant ses bras autours de moi, m'embrassant avec passion. Il commençait à me caresser le haut des cuisses, tout en se dirigeant petit à petit vers mon intimité. Je stoppait sa progression, lui signalant du regard que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je le repoussais.

« Tout le monde est sortit chérie, nous sommes seuls, s'il te plait…. »

Il recommença ses attouchements, s'emparant encore une fois de mes lèvres. Je me laissais faire, commençant moi aussi à passer mes mains sous son t-shirt, et à caresser du bout des doigts son torse et ses abdominaux.

Il me souleva, posant mes fesses sur la table, tout en m'embrassant le cou.

« Fais ça vite, s'il te plait, on ne sais jamais quand Est-ce qu'ils reviendrons. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, approuvant mon raisonnement.

Je commençais à défaire son pantalon et sa braguette, pendant que lui, m'enlevais mon string.

Il me rapprocha de lui, constatant que j'étais déjà prête pour lui. Il mit une de mes jambes sur son épaule pour faciliter notre union, me prenant ainsi dans la position du ciseaux à cause de mon gros ventre. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins violent, provoquant ainsi nos gémissements immédiats.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, me faisant hurler de plaisir à m'en casser la voix. Il me fit jouir d'une manière si intense que je m'agrippait aux bords de la table pour garder un contact avec la réalité. Il me suivit immédiatement dans mon plaisir, criant son plaisir.

Il reposa son corps sur le mien, tout en veillant à ne pas peser sur moi. Sa respiration, comme la mienne, était désordonnée. Tout à coup il se releva brusquement, visant un point derrière moi. Je me mis à gigoter pour me dégager de son étreinte et briser le lien qui nous unissait, me retournant pour voir qui nous fixait.

Et pourquoi l'identité de notre visiteur ne me surprenait pas? Emmet comme d'habitude!!!! Il nous regardait en souriant, sachant parfaitement ce que nous étions en train de faire.

« Continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là!!! »dit-il, riant à moitié.

Edward lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier du monde, dont même moi ne me doutait pas de son existence, ce qui dissuada Emmet de continuer ses blagues.

Gênée, je me rajustait, enfilant mon string discrètement. Edward était toujours dans le même état qu'avant, son pénis ressortait de son pantalon. Il n'en avait pas l'air gêné, il continuait de fixer son frère. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je le « rhabillais » moi-même.

« Emmet, je te préviens, une seule réflexion sur ce que tu as vu, ne serais ce qu'un allusion, et tu le regrettera amèrement »

« Je ne dirais rien Eddy!!! »dit Emmet, me regardant dans les yeux, et me faisait ainsi rougir de honte.

Craignant qu'Edward ne perde patience, je le tirais par son bras. Il me suivit, détachant ainsi son regard pour la première fois d'Emmet.

Il attrapa mon manteau ainsi que le sien, et m'aida à l'enfiler. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la voiture, et m'aida à y entrer, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Il conduisit jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, et s'arrêta devant un magasin de maternité. Je n'osais rien dire, de peut de le fâcher. J'allais sortir, lorsqu'il me retint par le bras. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il y vit de la tristesse. Il me prit dans ses bras, enfouissant par la même occasion son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le laissais faire, me rendant compte seulement à partir de ce moment que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mon visage.

« Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Viens, oublions cela, ce n'est pas grave, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai surprit Rose et Emmet en train de faire ce genre de choses. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, calme toi mon ange… »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette tristesse. J'essayais de me calmer, Edward m'aidant par la même occasion. Il m'embrassait de temps à autre, caressant mon dos et mon visage.

Au fur et à mesure, je commençais à me calmer. Fichues hormones!!!! J'embrassait Edward pour avoir été aussi compréhensif et m'avoir aidé dans ma détresse. Je lui caressait le visage amoureusement.

« Bon, on va les faire ces emplettes? »

« Oui, allons-y. »

Il m'accompagna dans le magasin, et m'aida à choisir les dernières choses nécessaires pour le bébé. Je m'extasiais devant de petits bonnets pour bébé, lorsqu'une douleur lancinantes s'empara de mon ventre. Je lâchais subitement ce je tenais entre mes mains, posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

« Edward…. »

Mon amour me regarda, essayant de trouver la raison de mon problème. Il vit mes mains sur mon ventre, et comprit immédiatement mon problème.

Je sentais une étrange humidité sur mes jambes, et constatait en regardant que j'avais perdut mes eaux.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

« Ma chérie, j'ai eu le temps d'appeler Carlisle, et il m'a demandé de te ramener immédiatement à la maison. La naissance du bébé s'y fera, respire profondément, nous y serons dans quelques minutes. »

J'essayais de suivre les instructions de Carlisle, tout en essayant de ne pas crier à chaque contraction.

Je sentais que la naissance de mon bébé ne serais pas de tout repos. Mais comme toute mère, j'essayerai d'être à la hauteur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 = ****Lumière**

Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie. J'étais dans notre chambre à moi et Edward, sur notre lit, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Edward était près de moi, essayant de m'aider au maximum. Carlisle s'affairait à tout préparer pour la naissance de mon fils. Soudain, je réalisais que je ne savais même pas ce que ça allait être, une fille ou un garçon. Cette pensée, sur le moment, me parut rapidement futile, vu les douleurs qui s'emparaient de moi.

Carlisle vint voir à combien de centimètres mon col était dilaté.

« Ma chérie, tu va encore un peu souffrir, tu n'est dilatée que de 4 cm….il va falloir encore attendre »

Je le regardais comme s'il m'avait annoncé la fin du monde. Enfin, ça l'était pas moi. Je devais encore attendre des heures, supporter des contractions. Je sentis Edward agripper ma main fortement. Je regardait dans sa direction. Il me souriait, essayant au maximum de me soutenir dans cette épreuve. J'essayais de lui rendre son sourire, bien qu'il ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Il vint se caler derrière moi, j'étais donc entre ses jambes. Il me prit mes deux mains, pour me faire sentir ainsi sa présence tout près de moi. Il m'embrassais régulièrement mon front, et passait ses mains dessus pour apaiser ma chaleur.

« Edward, j'ai soif »murmurais-je.

« Oui ma chérie, tout de suite »

Il me tendit un verre d'eau, que j'avalais en une gorgée. Il m'en retendit un autre, que je lui rendit après avoir en bu la moitié.

J'avais vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais vu mon état, c'est Edward qui m'y conduisit. Jamais de ma vie je n'étais restée aussi longtemps aux toilettes, c'est comme si ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Edward, patient, me reconduisit une demi heure plus tard vers mon lit. Il m'était d'une aide plus que vitale, j'essayais, par mes gestes et mes sourires, de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais mais aussi à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante pour rester avec moi dans ce moment plus que difficile.

Nous attendîmes encore plusieurs heures, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante, plus qu'insupportable. J'étais couverte de sueur. Je demandais alors à Edward de me déshabiller pour être plus à l'aise et surtout, avoir moins chaud!!!! Il m'enleva ma robe, ainsi que mes sous-vêtement. Je me sentais un peu gênée d'être nue sous les yeux de mon beau-père, mais celui-ci me sourit de manière rassurante, me rassurant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une autre femme nue qu'Esmée.

Carlisle vint me voir, et m'annonça qu'il serait maintenant temps de pousser, vu que j'étais déjà dilatée au maximum.

« Aller Bella, à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces. »

Je suivis ses instruction, poussant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'hurler de douleur, me retenir était impossible. Edward serait ma main, m'encourageant le plus possible. Je pensais intérieurement qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être humain, sinon, il n'aurait plus de mains à l'heure qu'il est. Je poussais, encore et encore.

Et soudain, sans que je m'y attende, des cris se mirent à résonner dans la pièce. Carlisle attrapa ma main et celle d'Edward, nous donnant à chacun un bras du bébé. Nous finissions, ensembles, de mettre notre enfant au monde. Carlisle le prit, l'enroula dans un linge propre et posa mon bébé sur mon ventre.

Je pleurais de bonheur tellement j'avais l'impression que ce moment était irréel. Je pris mon bébé dans mes bras, le serrant avec dévotion dans mes bras. Je jetais un regard un Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux de toute ma vie, il regardait son enfant lui aussi, complètement sous le charme. En me regardant dans les yeux, il écarta les jambes du bébé pour voir son sexe.

C'est ensembles que nous découvrions qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique petite fille. Edward avait le regard fixé sur son visage, tout l'amour du monde se voyait dans ses yeux.

Je regardait aussi ma princesse, qui se décida à nous dévoiler ses magnifiques petits yeux.

Des yeux verts, comme ceux de son père humain. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Edward prit une des petites mains du bébé, l'enroulant autours de son doigt, lui caressant ainsi tendrement. Ses yeux exprimaient un amour indescriptible pour ce petit être tout contre moi. Elle nous regardait avec un petit air surpris, ses yeux papillonnant de moi à Edward.

Sans prévenir, Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec adoration et amour. Je lui rendait comme je le pouvait, des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur mes joues tellement l'émotion était vive.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler? » nous demanda Carlisle.

Je regardait à Edward, ne sachant que répondre. Nous avions certes, discuté sur ce sujet, mais nous n'avions pas prit de décision définitive.

Edward demanda à Carlisle de sortir, le temps de nous concerter. Finalement, nous optâmes pour le premier nom que nous avions évoqué ensembles. Il me laissa le choix pour les deuxième et troisième prénoms.

Toute la famille entra alors à ce moment dans la chambre. Alice et Rose rayonnaient de bonheur, et Esmé aurait pleuré si elle le pouvait.

Edward dit alors :

« Je vous présente la petite dernière de notre famille : Lily-Rose Renesmée Carlie Cullen. »

* * *

Voilà, je vous ai publié deux chapitres de mon histoire. Je compte en écrire encore quelques uns, pour ne pas stopper comme ça l'histoire. Je me doute aussi que vous voulez avoir une suite de notre petite famille. Malheureusement, je suis en période d'exams, donc je ne vous la promet pas tout de suite, je suis navrée. Je ferais mon possible que vous aillez le chapitre 18 avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous promet rien.

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Gros bisous, NANA


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 = ****Rayon de Soleil **

**Je ne savais pas que la maternité me pouvait apporter un tel bonheur. Ne pouvant pas encore me déplacer complètement seule, Edward était aux petits soins avec moi, répondant à tous mes désirs. **

**Je ne me lassais jamais de tenir ma princesse dans mes bras, la regarder ouvrir ses petits yeux. Lui donner le sein. Plusieurs fois, Edward devait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il me voyait nourrir notre petite fille, tellement l'émotion qu'il ressentait était grande. **

**Edward adorait s'occuper de Lily-Rose. Contrairement à certains époux, lui changer les couche, lui donner son bain, l'habiller ne le dérangeais. Il me rendait encore plus heureuse que je ne l'étais déjà, en le regardant, je voyais qu'il était fait pour devenir papa. **

**Certes, nous n'avions pas encore eu de moments à deux, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Nos étreintes me manquaient, mais le sacrifice en valait la peine. **

**Petit à petit, je parvenais à reprendre une vie normale. Toute la famille adorait notre petit rayon de soleil, en particulier mon cher papa. Certes, il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu un petit garçon, mais comme il me le disait souvent :**

**« Bella, une petite princesse me comble aussi tout autant. C'est juste que je ne pourrait pas faire certaines activités avec elle, mais je pourrait compenser le manque par autre chose : la défendre de tous les chenapans qui oserons lui briser le cœur!!!!! »**

**À chaque fois qu'il me disait cela, je riais, me disant intérieurement qu'Edward n'aurait nullement le besoin de son aide pour leur briser le cou. **

**En parlant d'Edward, je savais qu'il préparais quelque chose en douce. Mais bon, lui faisant confiance, je le lassais avec ses petits secrets, car certes, nous étions un couple, mais nous avions aussi besoin d'avoir nos petits secrets, sans les partager avec sa moitié. **

**Mais mes soupçons se renforcèrent lorsqu'il demanda à Alice et Rose de m'emmener dans un spa et un centre de beauté me faire chouchouter. Je m'étais habituée au fait que presque tous les jours, il m'offrait quelque chose, mais impliquer Rose et Alice……ça sentait le coup monté tout ça!!!!**

**Bref, je m'étais laissée faire, sans riposter. J'eu le droit à des massages à la boue, au chocolat et j'en passe, à des gommages, nouvelle coupe de cheveux, manucure, pédicure….**

**Bien que normalement, je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de choses, pour une fois, j'appréciais le fait que des personnes s'occupent de moi. **

**Je ressortais avec mes belle-sœur fraiche, en forme. En rentrant à la maison, Rose me demanda d'aller m'habiller avec ce qu'elle m'avait sortit sur le lit. Elle était certes complètement indécente, mais en imaginant la réaction de mon amoureux, je la mit immédiatement. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous avion plus fait l'amour (depuis la naissance de notre fille), et j'avais besoin de retrouver ce côté de notre relation. **

**Lorsque je descendit dans ma magnifique robe rouge bordeaux en velours et en dentelle noire, au décolleté imposant, je repensais à notre fille. Qui allait la garder? Je demandais cela à Rose, elle me répondit presque en se fâchant, me disant de ne pas me préoccuper de cela, qu'Esmé et Carlisle s'en occupaient. **

**Je ne ripostais pas, parce que je peux vous le dire, une Rose énervée…………vaut mieux pas vous décrire ce qu'il se serait produit!!!!**

**En me voyant, Edward me dit que j'étais magnifique. Il me ramena dans un des restaurants les plus chers de la régions, qui était, il fallait l'avouer, plus qu'excellent. **

**Lorsque vint le moment du dessert, je vis qu'Edward me regardait avec beaucoup d'attention. J'avais prit une fondue au chocolat, avec des morceaux de fruits tropicaux. Le commençais à manger tranquillement, me sentant un peu gênée d'être observée de la sorte. En prenant un morceaux de fruit dans le chocolat, je me dit qu'il était un peu plus dur que les autres. **

**Je le mit dans ma bouche, me disant qu'il n'était pas aussi mûr, mais je me rendit compte que ce n'étais pas un fruit. Je retirais l'objet de la bouche, le nettoya. C'étais une bague en or blanc, incrustée de diamants, avec au centre une pierre précieuse que je reconnu comme étant un rubis. **

**Je regardais Edward, surprise, ne sachant que dire. **

**Il me prit la bague des mains, se leva, mit un genou à terre. Je n'en croyais pas me yeux et surtout, mes oreilles, lorsqu'il me dit : **

**« Bella, amour de ma vie, mère de mon enfant, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? »**

**Je le regardais dans les yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Face à mon silence, Edward commença à s'inquiéter, se disant surement que j'allais refuser. **

**Je me jetais alors à son cou, l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle. Il me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant de terre face à mon empressement. Il me serra dans ses bras, répondant de la même façon à mon baiser. Il relâcha alors mes lèvres, conscient qu'il fallait que je respire.**

**« Je prend ça pour un oui? »**

**« Oui Edward, mille fois oui mon amour. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, et surtout, mon éternité avec toi. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, je te veux, entièrement. »**

**Il me fit un énorme sourire, reprenant mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. **

**Après avoir réglé l'addition, nous sortîmes du restaurant. Étrangement, Edward ne prit pas la direction de la maison, mais m'emmena dans un hôtel.**

**« Pour que ne fêtions cela comme il se doit » me chuchota-t-il. Je rougis lorsqu'il me dit cela, avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.**

**Je me laissais guider jusqu'à la chambre, me rendant compte que nous étions pas dans n'importe quel hôtel, mais dans un hôtel grand luxe. **

**Une fois entrés dans la chambre, il me prit dans ses bras, et m'emmena directement sur le lit, aussi impatient que moi. Nous enlevions mutuellement nos vêtements avec empressement, impatients ne nous retrouver. **

**Je me couchais sur le lit, le jambes relevées, complètement offerte à mon amant. Il me regarda presque d'une manière bestiale, proche de la fureur. Je l'entrainais sur moi, embrassant toutes les parcelles de son corps avec empressement, me frottant indécemment contre lui, plaquent nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. Il fit de même, me touchant de partout, m'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. **

**J'avais besoin de l'aimer, mais d'une manière plus……….animale. **

**« Edward…s'il te plait….. »**

**« Oui mon amour? »me dit-il, presque en suffoquant. **

**« Baise-moi. » **

**Il me regarda, surpris, croyant surement que je n'étais pas sérieuse. Je le regardais dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre que j'en avais besoin.**

**Il ne se fit pas prier, et pris place entre mes jambes. Je les relevais sur ses hanches, m'arquant le plus possible. Il me pénétra d'un coup violent de reins, provoquant ainsi nos gémissements. Ses coups de butoirs me faisait décoller du lit littéralement, mais c'étais tellement bon. Je criais à m'en faire exploser les tympans. Edward me suivant dans la démonstration de notre plaisir, me prenant les hanches fermement, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'agrippais ses cheveux, lui demandant toujours d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Il répondait constamment à mes désir, me prenant comme il ne m'avait encore jamais prise. **

**Mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta, et se retira de moi alors que nous étions presque parvenus à notre orgasme. Je poussais un long gémissement plaintif, frustrée. **

**Je me redressais, sans comprendre.**

**Il me regarda d'un air désolé, ne sachant quoi me répondre. Je relevais sa tête, cherchant pourquoi il s 'étais arrêté.**

**« Edward, que se passe-t-il? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? » lui demandais-je, au bord des larmes.**

**Il se tourna vers moi, presque choqué.**

**« Non mon ange, c'est juste que….je me disais….que nous ne pouvions pas continuer…je….nous nous sommes pas protégés » murmura-t-il.**

**J'analysais les paroles, comprenant instantanément le problème. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui prit la main, l'entrainant sur moi. **

**« Edward…je…je suis désolée….j'aurais dû moi aussi y penser…mon amour….s'il te plait…finit ce que tu étais en train de faire…. »**

**« Mais Bella…je ne vais pas te faire un autre enfant encore par accident…je….je veux que notre prochain enfant soit…pas fait par accident…je veux que nous le voulions tous les deux. J'ai des préservatifs, je vais tout simplement les utiliser…. »**

**Il commença à se lever. Je l'en empêchais immédiatement, me mettant à califourchon sur lui.**

**« Chéri…fais moi un autre enfant. » lui demandais-je, le regardant dans les yeux.**

**Il me regarda fixement dans les yeux, se redressant un peu. Je soutenais son regard, caressant son torse.**

**Il lâcha un petit ronronnement à cette caresse. Il me prit alors dans ses bras, me regardant, déterminé. **

**Il recommença ce que nous étions en train de faire, ne perdant pas de son ardeur. Nous jouîmes rapidement, mais il ne s'arrêta pas de si bon chemin. Il me retourna sur le ventre, me mettant à quatre pattes, me prenant dans la position de la levrette. **

**Il nous fit jouir encore une fois, encore et encore et encore…..**

**Je m'endormis, épuisée après un énième orgasme. Je sentis Edward se détacher de moi un instant, allant vers la salle de bain. Je réussit à ouvrir les yeux, et le vis avec un gant de toilette dans les mains et une serviette. Je regardait mon entrejambe, et compris son, geste. **

**J'étais pleine de sa semence, qu'il nettoya avec douceur et amour. Il m'entoura d'une serviette de bain, car le lit était plein de sa semence. Je m'endormis ainsi dans ses bras, heureuse.**

**Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes, heureux de se que nous avions fait la veille.**

**« La famille doit déjà être au courant de notre petit projet » me dit-il, en passant un de ses mains sur mon ventre.**

**Je lui souriait amoureusement, crochetant son cou afin de l'embrasser. Il y répondit de la même façon, me soulevant les fesses pour me porter. Je l'embrassait plus que de raison, lui montrant ton mon amour. **

**Il me plaqua contre un mur, me soulevant rapidement ma robe et enlevant ma culotte. Je le laissais faire, pendant ce temps, je lui déboutonnais son pantalon et sortais son sexe gonflé de son boxer. Il me pénétra rapidement, ne perdant pas de temps avec les préliminaires. Je me laissais faire comme une poupée de chiffons, appréciant le plaisir qu'il me donnait à chacune de ses pénétrations. **

**Nous jouîmes rapidement, restant ensuite dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre un long moment. Il me caressait le bas du dos, je lui caressait sa nuque, déposant de temps à autre de petites baisers sur son cou.**

**Nous nous séparâmes après plusieurs baisers, ne disant rien. Les paroles étaient inutiles, nous nous comprenions parfaitement sans avoir besoin de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras, sans toutefois s'attarder car il fallait que nous rejoignons au plus vite notre petite princesse. **

**Lorsque je la vis, ma joie fut indescriptible, car jamais elle n'avais été aussi longtemps séparée de moi. C'est en famille que nous passions notre journée, heureux. **

* * *

**Voilà….alors, vous vous doutez qu'ensuite viendra l'épilogue, que je n'ai pas encore écrit. Je sais que je ne le fais pas souvent, mais je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews….**

**Je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, j'essayerai de faire au plus vite. Merci encore.**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPILOGUE**

Si je devais faire un résumé de notre parcours jusqu'à maintenant, je dirais que moi et Edward sommes passés par de nombreux hauts et bas. Nos étions plus qu'heureux avec nos trois enfants : les jumeaux, Sean et Samuel, et notre petite princesse, Lily-Rose. Nous avions dû faire face plusieurs fois aux Volturi, famille Vampire italienne, mais les liens qui existaient entre les différents membres de cette famille étaient incassables.

Edward me comblait, même après 10 ans de mariage, sur tous les points. Nous avions décidé de reculer ma transformation, ne sachant pas encore si nous avions envie d'un enfant. Edward était prêt à me transformer une fois que je lui en aurais fait la demande, mais je ne savais pas encore si je voulais connaitre une dernière fois les joies de la grossesse. il me rassurait, me disant de prendre mon temps, qu'il n'y avais pas d'urgence, et qu'il me ferait le nombre d'enfants que je souhaiterais. Je ne lui avait pas encore confessé que je voulais encore vivre deux grossesses, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Il m'avait demandé en mariage quelques mois après la naissance de Lily-Rose. À la même époque, j'appris que j'étais enceinte de nos jumeaux. J'avais donc prit la décision de le lui dire pendant notre voyage de noces, qui entre nous, fut merveilleux…

_Flash-Back_

_Edward avait insisté sur le fait que comme tout jeune couple, nous devions avoir une nuit de noces. Il m'avait plusieurs fois demandé quelle serait la destination de mes rêves. Je n'avait pas encore prit de décision, encore incertaine. Il y avait tellement de pays que j'aurais voulut connaitre, découvrir. Je lisais parfois des brochures pour me renseigner. _

_Je mis plusieurs jours à me décider, optant pour la location d'une île déserte, rien que pour nous, au beau milieux des îles de Polynésie. Lorsque j'avais fait part de mon choix à Edward, il m'avait regardé avec des yeux brillants, me disant immédiatement oui. _

_Nous étions donc à ce moment précis dans le bateau qui nous emmenait vers notre petit paradis. Par précaution, j'avais demandé à Carlisle de partir lui aussi avec Esmé sur une île proche de la notre, à cause de la grossesse. des jumeaux, je vous assure que ce n'étais pas de tout repos!!!! Je devais d'ailleurs annoncer leur venue à Edward pendant le voyage. Je le regardais en train de conduire le bateau, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prenant des photos de lui tellement il était beau. Et oui, j'avais finalement opté pour faire des études de photographie, selon mes proches, j'étais très douée. _

_Nous arrivions finalement à destination. Edward déchargea nos bagages (fais par Alice bien entendu…je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait mit dans la mienne). Il me prit par la main, nous menant vers notre petit chalet situé près de la mer. Nous visitâmes tout d'abord la maison, qui bien entendu, transpirait le luxe et la magnificence. Nous avions deux lits à notre disposition, un dehors, près de la mère, formant ainsi avec la maison un patio, ainsi que notre chambre d'un blanc immaculé. _

_Je me décidais de parler avec Edward une fois que nous nous y étions assis : _

_« Edward, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, qui va certainement changer nos vies. »_

_Il me regardait, perplexe, s'attendant surement à tout. Je décidais alors que mettre fin au suspense._

_« Je préfère te le dire directement : jesuisenceintededeuxjumeaux. »_

_J'avais dit ça d'une traite, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait compris. Il me regardait fixement, ne disant rien, je commençais alors à m'inquiéter face à cette réaction, persuadée qu'il serait fou de joie._

_Il éclata de rire, me prenant en une fraction de secondes dans ses bras, nous faisant tournoyer dans le pièce. Il me reposa quelque secondes plus tard, je riais moi aussi._

_« Mais c'est merveilleux ma Bella, rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux, tu fais de moi un homme plus que comblée ma chérie. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore comment est-ce que l'on fera si on a un problème ici, pendant notre séjour… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle n'est pas loin » lui dis-je, en souriant._

_Nous avions alors fêté cette bonne nouvelle toute la nuit, d'une façon des plus agréables…_

_Fin du Flash-back_

J'étais en train de repenser à cette nuit lorsque ma fille vint me voir, me demandant s'il elle pouvait aller se promener et faire du shopping avec sa tante, Alice. Et oui, ma fille a hérité de la folie des Cullen pour la mode. Elle me faisait sa petite moue made in Alice, détruisant ainsi toutes mes objections si j'en avais. Je la laissais partir pour une journée de folie, en prévenant préalablement Alice de faire attention avec mon bébé. Ba oui, même si elle va avoir bientôt 10 ans, c'est encore mon bébé, et 40 ans, elle le sera encore. Edward me regardait ému donner un petit bisous à notre fille, la faisant rire au passage avec mes chatouilles.

Je regardais mon mari, levant les yeux au ciel, me précipitant aussitôt dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il m'y accueilli de bonne grâce, m'embrassant langoureusement au passage.

« Bella, je voudrais te faire une petite surprise pour fêter nos 10 ans de mariage. Mais je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord… »

« Essaye de me dire de quoi il s'agit, et je te dirait ma réponse… » lui dis-je contre ses lèvres.

« Voilà, en fait, je voudrais que l'on fasse un deuxième voyage de noces ensemble, mais on devrait laisser nos enfants à la famille, et c'Est-ce qui m'inquiète, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu serais d'accord pour cela, tu est tellement attachée à tes enfants, non, ce n'est pas une critique…. »

Je décidais de lui porter secours, voyant qu'il se perdait dans ses explications. Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire, et lui dit :

« Chéri, je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à ta famille, et leur laisser nos enfants. »

« C'est vrai??? Oh merci mon amour, tu ne seras pas déçue je te le promet… »

Je le laissais vaquer à ses occupation, impatiente déjà d'y être….

* * *

Bon, je ne vais pas être cruelle et vous laisser sur votre faim….je vous prolonge alors un peut l'épilogue…..4 lignes de plus, ça va pas me tuer…. (chui pas sadique!!!)

* * *

Edward nous avait fait faire le tour du Monde pour nos 10 ans de mariage. Nous avions ramené avec nous un petit cadeau pour nos enfants et notre famille : un bébé!!!!!

J'étais plus qu'heureuse, et me disait finalement que tous ces malheurs, toute cette souffrance en avait valut la peine.

* * *

Bon, voilà les enfants…..

La fin de Renaissances…

Dsl je suis nostalgique, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à vous écrire cette fiction, bien qu'elle ne soit pas lue par beaucoup de monde. Je remercie encore une fois les gens qui ont eut la gentillesse de m'encourager et de me dire ce qu'elles pensaient de mes chapitres.

J'encourage les personnes qui n'ont pas l'habitude de laisser de reviews d'en laisser, ça prends deux minutes de votre temps. Je les remercie aussi de lire mon histoire.

Je remercie surtout ceux qui ont bien voulut justement prendre ces deux minutes, merci encore pour vos encouragements.

En ce qui concerne l'écriture d'une autre fiction, j'y pense, et je crois que ça peut se faire. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment encore une fois quel sera le thème, faut que l'idée murisse encore un peu, mais je pense avoir une piste sur la question.

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances, cela va de soi), et à très vite!!!!!


End file.
